


Their Bromance

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Crude jokes, F/M, M/M, Offensive Topics, Rude boys, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aomine and Kagami decided to move in together, they expected their friendship to last forever as they spent the days together being two best friends with similar personalities. It was a world they were completely content with and had no intentions of changing. Join our favorite boys on their journey through life and love as they soon become a little bit more than friends.</p><p>Please read initial warnings before proceeding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story will contain various asshole conversations, women degrading comments, offensive topics/jokes, and language!
> 
> Please proceed with caution!

“Dude, you won’t believe what happened last night.”

Kagami blinked, looking up from his bowl of instant ramen in curiosity as Aomine plopped down across from him with a piece of toast stuck between his teeth. “Eh?”

Aomine took a bite of his breakfast snack, holding the rest of the bread between his fingers as he chewed. He held up his index finger of his free hand, causing the redhead to send him a half-assed glare.

“Don’t indicate that you’re going to start a story when you start eating. Now I have to sit and wait for you to finish. The suspense is killing me here.”

Aomine rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to throw his remaining toast at Kagami’s face. “I don’t need your sarcasm, asshole. This story’s going to be great.”

“Then get on with it.”

“I will! Shit.” Aomine leaned forward, staring Kagami straight in the eye with a serious face. “So I brought this bitch home last night, right.”

“You brought her  _here_? To  _our_  apartment?”

“Yes. Now stop interrupting me. And no, I didn’t fuck her in your bed.”

Kagami released a sigh of relief. Aomine kicked him under the table.

“As I was saying. So I bring her home because she was real cute. I met her at the club, dancing all slow and classy. I asked her if I could buy her a drink and she’s acting real cute and innocent - playing hard to get, ya know? So here I am thinking “Oh man, she’s gonna be a real hard fish to catch.” But that doesn’t stop me, the great Aomine Daiki!”

Kagami scoffed, slurping his noodles into his mouth.

Aomine ignored him. “Here I am, flirting with her like there’s no tomorrow. She only takes that one drink and sips it for the whole night. It’s like she knew I was trying to get her wasted.”

“She beat you at your own game! I’m impressed. Are you gonna keep her?”

“I would have, but I’m gonna tell you why I’m actually not.” Aomine took another bite, wasting no time continuing his story. “Okay so… we were dancing together, her hips moving all sensually against my dick-”

“You know, maybe you should finish chewing before you speak. I think some of your food got in my noodles…”

“Suck it up.  _As I was saying_ … We’re dancing and she’s making me really want her. Luckily for me, she agrees to come home with me, which was wonderful because I didn’t even have to get her stuck-up ass drunk!”

“So you didn’t need to rape her?”

“Shut. Up!” Aomine kicked him harder.

“Ow! Fuck man, that hurt.”

“I. Took. Her. Home.” Aomine spit out, daring Kagami to say anything else. “And we start fooling around as we make our way over to my bed. I get her out of that pretty little red dress of hers and being the generous lover I am, I’m going getting ready to go down on her but the closer to I get to her pussy the stronger this… strange stench gets.”

“Oh, God. Please don’t tell me…”

“Yes. Yes man. Her snatch smelled disgusting.”

“You didn’t still go down on her, did you?”

“Hell no! I didn’t want to be mean because, come on, we were dancing and sweating so I gave her the benefit of the doubt. I know our crotch smells like shit when we’ve been sweating so instead, I just kept kissing her thigh, holding my breath the entire time.”

Kagami bit his lip, choking on his laughter.

“Instead, I go to finger her, right? Just to make sure she’s going to be ready for my sledgehammer.”

“Never again in your life should you refer to your dick as a sledgehammer… and if you do, please don’t use it again in a conversation with  _me_.”

Aomine flashed him a toothy grin to which Kagami rolled his eyes. “Okay. Here I am inserting a finger, right? And when I put it in there, I noticed that her walls aren’t holding my finger the way I would have liked it to.”

Kagami choked on his noodles. He had a feeling that he knew where this story was going.

“But I’m still trying to be an optimistic man. She’s really wet now so I’m thinking her body was just really ready for me, so instead of questioning it, I put in another finger and Kagami, I am not lying to you - there was still a lot of room for more in there.”

The redhead cackled, covering his mouth as he imagined Aomine’s face when he realized that this girl needed no preparation. “Oh man, I’m so sorry.”

“Bitch, it gets worse.”

“It can’t get any worse.”

“Imagine this.”

“I don’t want to imagine you fucking her.”

“You already are, so just enjoy it.” Aomine smirked.

Kagami felt the heat rising to his cheeks. “Shut up. You’re making me sound gay.”

“I wouldn’t hold it against you. I know I’m fucking sexy.”

Kagami ignored the way his stomach flipped.

“Anyway. She’s still moaning and groaning because I’m rubbing her g-spot like crazy while I’m looking for a condom in the side drawer. She grabs it from me and is trying to put it on me without me stopping. I don’t know how she managed it, but she did. She’s lying there like “Ohhh, yes! Fuck me, Daiki~ Fuck me!” (Kagami tried to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine when Aomine mimicked her moans. He simply forced himself to laugh in order to mask his discomfort) and I’m liking the way she’s saying my name so I comply.” Aomine leans back, taking more of the toast into his mouth before washing it down with some apple juice. “I get myself ready. I’m holding my meatstick -”

“Stop with the stupid nicknames!”

“ - at her pussy and I slowly start pushing in, not wanting to hurt her, and then the worst thing possible happened.” Aomine frowned, setting down his cup dramatically. It clanged against the table, spilling some juice, causing Kagami to frown. “It was like her walls expanded around me. Like… It acted like my dick was oil and her pussy was water. I couldn’t feel anything!”

Kagami erupted with laughter watching as Aomine’s face contorted into a look of horror at the memory.

Aomine waved his arms, suddenly becoming animated as he continued his story. “Dude, it was like the strangest experience ever. I felt so free… it was like rolling around a joystick at the arcade. I could go any direction I wanted.”

Kagami tried to control his laughter, holding his stomach as he pressed his forehead to the table. “O-Oh my God, I’m so sorry!”

Aomine sighed, resting his head against his palm. “It was so terrible, man. I barely felt like there was an end to that cavern. I was afraid she’d suck my dick in there and I’d never get it back.”

Kagami wiped his eyes, leaning back in his chair, “Wow… Did you manage to have a happy ending?”

“Yes. Only because I closed my eyes and imagined fucking someone else. We went at it for so long, I almost fell asleep while thrusting.” Aomine ignored Kagami’s over the top laughter. He sighed. “This is what I get for picking up random chicks. Maybe I need to make a questionnaire for girl before fucking them.”

“What? Are you going to make them rate their tightness on a scale of 1 to 10?”

“Hey, that’s a good idea.”

“Wow. You’re a fucking dumbass.”

“What? Does it not sound brilliant?”

“No.”

Aomine scoffed, finishing his toast. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, only broken by Kagami’s occasional chuckles. “Hey, what about you?”

“Huh?”

“How tight are you?”

Kagami blinked, staring at Aomine in confusion. Aomine remained silent, watching him for his reaction. For some reason, this made Kagami  _very_ uncomfortable. “Wow, don’t be gay, Ahomine.”

Aomine laughed, standing up with his juice in hand. “I was just kidding, princess. No need to get scared.”

“Who said I was scared?!” Kagami shouted after him, watching the tanned male walk into the kitchen.

“Your face!”

Kagami pouted, picking up his empty bowl, following his bitch of a roommate. “Shut up, asshole!” The moment Kagami walked into the kitchen, Aomine attacked him, throwing a palm full of water in his face. “Kyaa!”

Aomine choked before doubling over with laughter, ignoring the death glare Kagami sent his way. “HAHA! Oh my fucking God, Kagami! HAHA! “KYAA!” Wow! WOW that was priceless.”

“You fucking bastard, I’m going to kill you!”

Aomine screamed - in a manly way, mind you - as Kagami lunged, wondering how the redhead managed to put down his bowl before they both toppled to the floor and engaged in a “civil” wrestling match.

Aomine laughed as he got an arm around Kagami’s neck, watching the redhead struggled before bucking his hips, sending Aomine sprawling on the ground as he pounced, grinding his knuckles into the side of Aomine’s temples.

T’was just another normal day in the AhoBaka household. Despite their constant bickering, they wouldn’t trade their friendship for anything else in the world.


	2. Skype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't skype with your friends with Aomine in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun with this one. I found it really funny but I have no idea if It’s as funny as it was in my head. T_T I hope you enjoy our idiots! Also - Himuro Tatsuya makes a guest appearance! And Italicized speech is spoken English.

_”How is it over there?”_  Kagami shifted in his seat, leaning closer to his laptop in order to get comfortable. He scrolled through the NBA’s main web page, reading various stats and game results while occasionally glancing up to Himuro’s face on the top left corner of his screen.

_”It’s great! Alex is ready to pop. You should see her.”_

_”Oh man! I forgot that it’s been 9 months already! She’s having a girl, right?”_

_“Yeah. She’s really excited - though I expect it is for all of the wrong reason.”_

Kagami chuckled, shaking his head, _“Let me guess, she’s ready to lose the baby weight?”_

_“How’d you know?!”_  Himuro asked, his eyes widening in mock horror.

_“I’m that good.”_

Himuro chuckled,  _“I suppose. But I’m not worried. She’ll be a wonderful mother.”_ Himuro trailed off slightly, blinking as he noticed Aomine creeping up behind Kagami, his finger pressed against his lips in Himuro’s direction.

Kagami failed to notice.

_“Are you sure?”_  Behind him, Aomine licked the finger he had pressed against his lip while his free hand reached down to the hem of his shirt. Tilting his head back, Aomine lifted his shirt, revealing his sculpting abs and dusky tan skin. He watched as confusion formed on Himuro’s face with a smirk.  _“I don’t know if Alex has what it takes to be a good mother.”_  Kagami stretched, causing Aomine to freeze for a moment.

_“A-Ah. Why do you think that?”_  Himuro held back a smirk as Aomine pulled up the end of his shirt and brought it behind his head, leaving the rest of his shirt on. It was a strange sight - a really, really strange sight. Himuro held back his laughter as Aomine brought his hands to his hips, flashing some intense pouting lips in Himuro’s direction.

Somehow, Kagami still didn’t notice Aomine behind him.  _“She’s really airheaded, you know? And she’s so full of life. I know she’s at that age now where she can have a child and be an adult about it but… she’s just… still a child.”_

Aomine’s face contorted into one of faked pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head as he ran his fingers in a circular motion around his nipples.

Himuro choked, causing Kagami to blink at him in confusion. _“It wasn’t that funny.”_  He frowned. HImuro shook his head, a smile stuck on his face.

_“N-No. It’s not that. I’m uhm… just watching TV at the same time. Something funny happened.”_

_“Ah.”_  Kagami went silent, failing to notice how Himuro’s eyes danced with mirth. He thought that the silence that fell over the two was a result of the TV distracting his friend. Instead of questioning it, he continued to read reports of the recent games in America.

Aomine silently chuckled before he turned around, grabbing his ass in the process. He bounced behind Kagami, shaking his ass near the older male’s head. Bringing one hand up to his lips, Aomine smacked the air by his ass. His mouth formed an “O” of surprise, rocking his body as if he was really being spanked.

Himuro snickered.

Kagami fixed his earbuds,  _“Hey! Were you able to watch the Lakers game the other night?”_

Aomine turned back around, holding both of his arms out in front of him, behind Kagami’s head.

_“Y-yeah. I didn’t get to see all of it, but I saw most of it.”_

Aomine threw his head back, rolling his hips towards the back of Kagami’s head slowly.

_“How was it? It looked like it was a pretty decent game.”_

_“It wasn’t bad…”_  Himuro started, watching as Kagami’s eyes wandered over the article he was reading.  _“Decent game - not as exciting as I would have hoped.”_

Aomine’s head snapped back towards Kagami as he brought one had up to his forehead, wiping nonexistent sweat from his brow. He brought that hand back down, keeping his arm against his side while the other reached dangerously close to his hair. Aomine pulled his hips back before thrusting forward, his mouth opening as if a wave of pleasure washed over him. He continued that slow grind against the air around Kagami, his face changing every few seconds. It wasn’t long before he leaned back, bringing both hands behind his head. He nodded with a wide smirk, nodding in Himuro’s direction as he continued to fuck his imaginary partner.

_“Really? What about the Heat game?”_

_“I missed that one.”_

Aomine bit his lip in concentration before he began thrusting hurriedly. Himuro closed his eyes for a moment, sucking both of his lips in between his teeth, choking down on his laughter before watching Aomine once more. The tanned male brought one hand up, swinging it in front of him in a whipping motion, mouthing the words “Fuck yeah, baby!” behind Kagami.

Himuro almost lost his composure.

It was then that Aomine decided it was time for the climax - the grand finale.

His left eye rolled up in his head, his brows furrowed while his right eye fluttered and his mouth fell open. He reached one hand down to his crotch, moving his hand in a jerking motion while he thrusted towards his hand. Suddenly, Aomine’s chest began to rise and fall in time with his silent, fake moans. His hands jerked his fake erection before he “came”. Well, Himuro was sure that’s what he was doing as his threw his hands out towards Kagami’s hair, his body stiffening.

Aomine stood frozen for a moment, pressing one hand to his chest as he tried to “calm himself”. Himuro was in a similar position.

_“Tatsuya? Your face is red. Are you okay?”_

_“I’m fine.”_  Himuro couldn’t believe that he squeaked. He cleared his throat, trying to sound like a man once again  _“I-I’m fine.”_

_“You sure? Are you watching porn over there?”_

_“W-What? No!”_

_“But you’re really red.”_

_“I-Its just hot!”_

Aomine frowned, watching as Kagami still didn’t notice his presence. Shaking his head, he stepped back a little, a thoughtful pout forming on his lips.

_“Hot? Don’t you have air conditioning?”_

Almost as if the lightbulb in his head went off, Aomine grinned. Himuro was almost worried. In fact, he was very worried the moment Aomine turned around, hooking his thumbs into his shorts. Rolling his hips, Aomine slowly began to bend over, pulling the shorts down as he did.

_“N-No!”_  Himuro shouted, covering his face with his hands.

_“No?”_  Kagami blinked,  _“How can you not have AC in LA?”_

Aomine smirked, pulling his shorts down under the curve of his ass, staying in his bent over position. He glanced over his shoulder, watching as Himuro’s body shook with laughter. God, he really wished he knew what the other boy was saying because at that moment, Kagami turned around, his face slamming quite perfectly into Aomine’s firm, round cheeks.

_“MOTHER OF FUCKING SHIT.”_

Himuro lost it. He threw his head back, cackling so loudly Kagami wanted to pull his earbuds out. However, he was too busy screaming incoherently. Something like “FUCK MY MOUTH WAS OPEN!” or “OHMYGOD I THINK I KISSED IT!” Himuro wasn’t sure. He couldn’t hear anything over his own laughter, Kagami’s high pitched screech, and Aomine’s hyena laughter. He could only watch through his tears as Kagami jumped over his couch, screaming “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT” as he attempted to tackle Aomine.

The other male dived out of the way, pulling up his pants as he tried his hardest to stay out of Kagami’s reach. It proved increasingly difficult, however.

It was really hard to run with tears in your eyes and that lovely, laughter induced pain in your stomach.

Aomine didn’t even register that he was tackled and being bitch slapped by Kagami until his cheeks hurt. He didn’t even fight back.

In the days following, Kagami refused to make him breakfast, lunch, or dinner as punishment. It was okay, though. Remembering Kagami’s face before it pressed into his ass was completely worth it.

Now, when Kagami says, “Kiss my ass”, Aomine can cleverly respond with “Like you kissed mine?”


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't fuck with Kagami and he won't fuck with your food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. This is the last chapter of pure ridiculousness. XD I don’t even know if I would read this chapter if I didn’t write it >_>; we’ll get deeper into their friendship next. XD i’msosorry
> 
> Warning: crack. a lot of crack. gas. laxatives. gross boys being boys

Kagami still wasn’t happy.

It had been a few weeks since his unpleasant encounter with Aomine’s ass crack. Even after Aomine finally stopped making fun of him for it, Kagami still held a bitter hatred for the blue haired asshole. So, in order to get back at his friend, Kagami thought for quite sometime, what the best method of revenge would be.

He knew he was wrong for doing it - but he didn’t regret it at all.

One night, while making dinner for the two of them, Kagami watched as Aomine scrolled through the TV stations, blissfully unaware of what Kagami had in store for him. A wide, malicious grin formed on Kagami’s lips as he picked up Aomine’s plate, bringing it over to his victim.

“Oi. Dinner’s ready. What do you want to drink?”

“Eh?” Aomine glanced back from his spot around the dining room table, putting the remote down. “We have any beer?”

Kagami’s grin faltered for a moment. “A-Ah… Let me check.” he placed the plate down in front of Aomine before rushing back into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he luckily found it devoid of all alcoholic beverages. “Nope!” he called back, grinning once more.

He heard Aomine whine, “Fine. Pocari is fine, then!”

Kagami hummed to himself, gathering the drink and a cup. Pouring the drink into the dark glass, Kagami kept humming a random tune as he picked up a small bottle, adding… extra flavor to Aomine’s drink.

Bringing it to his friend, Kagami watched with glee as Aomine continued digging into his meal while still watching whatever random -

“Are you watching PORN?”

Aomine blinked, the spoon half way up to his mouth. “Yeah? What’s the big deal?” he wrapped his lips around the spoon, turning his gaze back to the TV.

Kagami glared, bringing his  _enhanced_  pocari over to the table. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it though!”

Kagami didn’t begin to deny it as he made his way to the kitchen in order to get his own plate of food. He wasn’t going to fight with him tonight… because all of it would be worth it when the morning came.

 

* * *

 

Ahh, what a beautiful morning!

Kagami smiled brightly, crossing his legs as he leaned back on the couch.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Kagami was well-rested and perfectly ready for the day!

The redhead brought his cup of hot chocolate up to his lips, holding his book of notes up to his face. “A woman of 34 has a systolic blood pressure of 157 and a diastolic blood pressure of 99…” Kagami hummed, tilted his head to the side, “She would have mild hypertension… I think.”

Kagami’s thoughts were interrupted when Aomine’s door opened and a very groggy, angry look Aomine shuffled from his room, groaning dramatically.

“Bakagamiii…” he whined, holding his stomach as he made his way over to the couch where Kagami sat, watching him with a bright smile. “I don’t feel so good…”

“Aww, what’s the matter?” Kagami uncrossed his legs as Aomine plopped down next to him. “Come. Come. Tell mommy what’s wrong.” His red eyes twinkled when he took in Aomine’s pale, sickly appearance. He pat his lap, trying not to laugh as Aomine flopped over, his torso sprawling across Kagami’s lap. Aomine groaned, curling into a pathetic ball.

“My stomach hurts…”

Kagami pat Aomine’s shoulder, “Huh? Maybe it was something you ate?”

Aomine’s stomach rumbled, drawing another whine from his throat. “Owww… But all I had last night was dinner…”

Kagami began stroking his hair, an evil grin forming on his lips. “Oh? That’s it?” He began stroking harder, ignoring the hiss that came from Aomine.

“Oww. I’m not a dog, you asshole. Stop petting me.” Aomine glanced up at Kagami, blinking when he noticed that look of sadistic joy plastered on his face. Aomine struggled to sit up, pain stabbing into his stomach. “What… did you do…?”

“Oh me?” Kagami turned his gaze down on Aomine. The younger male frowned - he was almost sure he could feel the pits of hell blazing in Kagami’s eyes. “Oh nothing… Nothing at all.”

Aomine got to his feet, wrapping his arms around his stomach. The pain exploded to the point that his body heated up. He felt the rumble in his stomach travel around in his intestines. “Y-You…!”

“You definitely don’t look so good, Dai-chan~” Kagami sung, watching Aomine back away from him, a finger pointed towards him. “Maybe you should try using the bathroom…”

The urge to relieve himself became unbearable. Aomine’s breath hitched. “S-Shit!”

“That would be a good idea, wouldn’t it?”

Kagami smiled as Aomine bolted back to his room, screaming “FUCK YOU, BAKAGAMI!” as he slammed the door shut.

 

* * *

 

Aomine still wasn’t happy.

After spending a good 45 minutes, drowning in his own stench, Aomine spent the rest of the day in bed with a gallon of water and air freshener. As night came closer, Aomine knew that he would make Kagami regret the day he laxed Aomine Daiki’s food!

Pushing himself up from his bed, shuffling out to the living room. The TV was still on, showing something like a pointless infomercial selling a powerful cleaning sponge or something. Aomine didn’t really care.

All he cared about was making that redheaded little fucker suffer for what he put him through.

Sneaking over to the couch, Aomine stared down at Kagami’s peacefully resting face. He’ll teach him not to fall asleep when a very angry Aomine still lives in this apartment. “Aww, look at Bakagami… sleeping peacefully after a long, hard day of studying.” He walked in front of the couch. “It would be a shame if something bad happened to him….”

Aomine turned around, taking in a deep breath. Bending over slightly, Aomine waited until he felt that familiar rumble in his torso.

“Sweet dreams, bitch.”

There was a small silence before  _PPBBBFFFFFTTTT!_

Kagami screamed the deadly stench of laxative induced gas snapped him out of his sleep. “O-O-OHGOD!”

“DO YOU LIKE THAT? HUH?” Aomine turned around, watching in glee as Kagami choked, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “That’ll teach you! Don’t you dare lax my food again!”

Kagami cried. “I-I-I hate you so much!” he rasped, grabbing his throat with one hand and Aomine’s shirt weakly with the other. “I… I… I think I’m going to be sick.”

Aomine scoffed, pressing his hands on his hips, looking down at Kagami. “Good. Good.”

Kagami growled, yanking Aomine towards him. The other man lost his balance, toppling on the couch with a cry of “OI!”

Kagami maneuvered out from underneath Aomine before climbing on top of him. Kagami sat down on his thigh, pressing his knees together. Aomine glared, trying to free his legs from underneath Kagami. “Get off me, you bitch!”

“I am getting so sick of your shit, Aomine!”

“You wouldn’t have had to deal with my shit if you didn’t put laxatives in my food!”

“I wouldn’t have done it if you didn’t put your ass in my face!”

“Hey! It’s not my fault you wanted to kiss my ass!”

“Ugh! I swear if you bring that up one more time, I’m rubbing my dick on your face!”

“What the FUCK?!”

“Try me!”

Aomine’s mouth shut instantly as Kagami’s hand made his way down to his pants. A deadly silence fell over the both of them, Kagami daring Aomine to say one more word. The tanned male stared up at him, fear plastered over his features.

Kagami was going to call this one his win.


	4. Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AhoBaka bros go clubbing and return with a little more luggage than they came with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: alcohol induced oral and sex. hetero interactions. non/semi-important OC females
> 
> notes: I’m not sure what I actually had planned for this chapter. It definitely WASN’T this. O_O

“Alright! Time to do this right!”

“I swear, you had better not be serious about this…”

“Serious? Of course I am! I am picking up the perfect girl tonight with the perfect pussy-”

“Do you  _have_  to say it that way?!”

Aomine rolled his eyes, standing next to Kagami in line to enter the club. “What are you, 12?”

Kagami jabbed him in the side, ignoring Aomine’s half-hearted hiss. “I don’t even know why I came with you…”

“I need you to drive me home when I’m drunk and hold my hair back when I throw up~” Aomine sung, batting his eyes at Kagami.

The redhead wanted nothing more than to stab his eyes out. “Just shut up.”

Aomine grinned, making his way into the club with Kagami in tow. The music was blaring, vibrating their bones to the core as they walked - and in Aomine’s case, danced - their way over to the bar. Kagami shook his head, taking in the sight of bodies pressed close to each other as girls grinded on men, poles, and each other. His head nodded with the music as he leaned against the bar, watching Aomine order a drink for the both of them.

“I can’t drink it, Ahomine! I’m driving.”

Aomine shot him a confused glance. “Who said it was for you?”

“…”

Aomine grinned, asking the bartender for a bottle of water. She nodded, grabbing a fresh cold bottle from their mini fridge in the back, sliding it to Aomine before making his drinks as well. “Here. Did you really think that I would do something so stupid as breaking the law when I’m in a police academy?”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad to see that you have so much faith in me.”

Kagami smirked as Aomine downed his first shot with a hiss.

“Woo! That’s some good shit.” Grinning, he handed her back the glass, picking up the second, larger drink. “Alright, Bakagami! Let’s go pick up chicks!” He raised his glass over his head and prepared to march his way over to the dance floor. Kagami groaned, grabbing Aomine’s dress shirt, pulling him back “Oi! What?”

“How do you intend on picking up chicks with me here?”

Aomine smirked, reaching up to pat Kagami’s shoulder. “Don’t tell me, this is your first time clubbing.”

“In Japan, yes.”

Aomine blinked. “Seriously?”

Kagami nodded, sipping at this water. “Anytime I went back to visit America, Tatsuya would bring me to American clubs - and I already had a girl to go with.” He pushed away from the bar, stepping closer to Aomine so the man sliding up to the bar could have more room. “So technically, this is my first time going to a club with just a dude. It feels real gay.”

Aomine scowled, shoving him gently. “Oh, shut up. Just follow my lead, imitate my swag and you’ll have the bitches lining up in no time!”

Aomine turned back towards the dance floor, his head bobbing with the music, swaying as he walked. Kagami smirked before doing what Aomine said - following his lead.

Kagami tilted his head to the side, spread his legs a bit farther apart and reached down to his belt. Bobbing his head as well, Kagami swagged his way towards the dance floor with his eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. When Aomine made it to his favorite part of the club,  he turned around to address Kagami, only to stare incredulously at his idiotic appearance.

“You look constipated.”

Kagami snickered, dropping the act. He stepped next to Aomine, leaning against the wall next to them. “So how does this work?” he asked - shouted, actually - because Aomine wasn’t really paying attention to him. He was still bouncing to the music absentmindedly, his eyes sweeping the dance floor like a hawk targeting its prey. Kagami watched in fascination as Aomine’s eyes targeted a pair of girls not to far away from them.

If Aomine’s triumphant smirk wasn’t enough, the idiot turned back to Kagami, nodding in their direction. “Jackpot!”

“Hmmm.” Kagami gave the girls a once over, sizing them up before nodding to Aomine. “They’re acceptable.”

Aomine grinned, turning to face Kagami completely. Leaning closer to the redhead, Aomine brought his lips closer to his ear, talking loudly in order for Kagami to hear him completely over the music. Kagami suppressed a shiver. “Alright. The bombshell with the big tits is mine! You get the grenade.”

Kagami laughed, punching Aomine in the shoulder gently before tilting his lips towards Aomine’s ears. Aomine ignored the way his stomach flipped. “How do I know which one is the grenade? They both have big tits.”

Aomine drew back, looking at him in disgust as if Kagami had just asked him to shit on his chest. “How do you know?! Look at them! One is slim, sexy, and has a chest made of miracles!” Kagami looked at the one with the dyed brown hair, full lips, and enough boobs for everyone in the room. “And the other one,” Aomine continued, sending a glance in her direction, “Is fat.” He gagged.

Kagami punched him again. “Dude! She isn’t even fat!” Kagami frowned, taking in the appearance of the other girl. She had long, black hair held in a messy bun with locks of her hair framing her face. Sure, her eyes were really narrow with round, puffy cheeks that made her look like she was suffering an allergic reaction - but she was still kinda cute. She probably had 15.. maybe 25 pounds of extra meat on her - not so bad!

Aomine placed a hand on his shoulder. “Well, I’m glad you think so. It’ll make you being the sacrifice not as painful.” His other hand came up to his chest, sending Kagami a mock, apologetic look.

“You’re such an asshole. How are we friends?”

Aomine shrugged. “Good question.” With that, he turned back towards the girls. Kagami was sure that they knew that they were being targeted. Aomine’s “bombshell” began swishing her hips a little harder, throwing her hair around a little more. Her friend, the “grenade” turned around, pressing her hands to her hips and began dipping a little bit lower with each hip swish. Kagami watched her move with approval.

Aomine glanced back at Kagami, jerking his head in the girls’ direction before he began slipping through the crowd towards them. Kagami followed, running his hand up to his slicked back hair to make sure that none of his locks were falling out of place.

Watching Aomine, Kagami witnessed how Aomine “worked his magic” on this girl. He could see how her dark eyes connected with Aomine’s, narrowing sensually as he made his way closer. Her friend hadn’t turned around yet, but she was rolling her body in ways that made Kagami wonder if Aomine was mentally challenged - how could he pass her up?

Aomine’s pretty girl began to move towards them, meeting Aomine half way. A devilish, and rather attractive smirk was plastered on his face, making Kagami bite his lip. Aomine eyed her up and down, one hand slipping onto her hips. He leaned closer to her, bringing his lips to her ears. Kagami wasn’t sure what Aomine asked her, but she only nodded before turning around. She brought her hair over her shoulders, letting her locks rest on her chest. She pressed her ass against Aomine and began rotating her hips in tune with the music.

Kagami shook his head, slipping past them to her friend who was watching him out of the corner of her eye. He smiled at her, loving the way her cheeks dimpled when she smirked back. He stopped near her side, noticing how she was already slowly turning her body to mimic Aomine and his girl’s position. “Care to dance?” he asked, loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled, pressing her back against his chest. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, turning her lips towards the side of his face, “I’d love to!”

Okay, she sounded a little too enthusiastic…

Kagami blinked, watching as she bent over, placing her hands on her knees and began popping her hips against his crotch. His breath hitched. Woah, her ass felt nice.

Kagami glanced behind him, making eye contact with Aomine who was watching him with a smirk. The tanned asshole sent him a thumbs up, to which Kagami replied by flicking him off. He brought his free hand down to her hips, her gorgeous, voluptuous hips, and began rocking with her.

Behind him, Aomine had one hand running through the girl’s hair, using it as an excuse for his fingers to slide along her breasts. After a few more songs, she made it apparent that she didn’t mind the way his hands wandered.

Jackpot.

When another song ended, the girl finally turned around, asking him for his name and if he planned on buying her a drink. Aomine smirked, keeping his arms on her hips, “Are you of a legal age, ma’am?” he joked, loving the way her chest bounced when she laughed.

“Of course. Wanna check my ID?”

Aomine tilted his head to the side, loving how close she was bringing her face. He dropped his face near her shoulder, his voice deepening, “I just might have to.”

She laughed again, her meaty breasts bouncing against his chin.  “My ID is in my bra. Get it if you want.”

Aomine raised his head, looking up at her in curiosity. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the familiar bob of red hair was moving away from the dance floor. That was an issue that he’d address later. Right now, he had a mound of dreams in front of him waiting to be explored.

-

“Shit, Ahomine. I told you not to drink so much.”

“Ugh, fuck off, Kagami. Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Can’t you wait until we make it to the fucking  _car_?” Kagami rolled his eyes in exasperation, watching as Aomine pulled his mouth away from his bombshell’s neck.

“I don’t understand why we had to leave so soon.”

“Because you were fingering her on the dance floor, you idiot!”

The “grenade” who Aomine passed up flushed, holding on to her friend’s hand as the girl stumbled away from Aomine. The male in question pouted.

“Then why’d you stop me?”

Kagami let out a frustrated cry. “Just get in the damn car!” He unlocked it, opening the passenger door. Hitomi, his “grenade” opened the back door, trying to help her very giggly and wasted friend into the back seat. Before she could climb in herself, Aomine knocked her out of the way, hoping in the back seat next to his bombshell (what was her name? Jun?Junko?Junri? He forgot.)

“I’m in the car, Bakagami!”

Kagami opened his mouth to complain but Hitomi grabbed his arm, shaking her head. “It’s fine, isn’t it?”

He sighed. “Fine.” Holding his hand out, he let her slide in the passenger seat before closing the door behind her.

Actually, it wasn’t fine.

In fact, everything went downhill within 10 minutes of driving.

Kagami did expect Aomine to make out with her. Hell, he did expect some PG-15 fondling. What he did not expect, however, was to watch his best friend and roommate remove the panties of a random girl he met that night and proceed to eat her out like there was no tomorrow in the backseat of his fucking car.

“AOMINE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!”

The drunk male could care less. Obscene slurping sounds and her wanton moans drowned him out. Next to him, Hitomi squirmed, a deep red flush on her cheeks.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I’m so sorry! I didn’t think he’d do this.”

She shook her head, reaching up to her bun - which looked like a large clump of hair after all of their activities that night. She let her hair down, her black locks cascading down her back. “It’s okay. I knew she was like this. I shouldn’t have let him get in the back seat.”

Kagami sighed, trying to focus on the road. It was really hard though when all he could see in his rearview mirror was J-chan’s lewd faces. “I can’t believe this is happening right now…”

“Why? Has this not happened before? Don’t you live together?”

“Yeah, but - “

“Nngh! Fuck! I’m coming! I’m - Uhnngh!”

Kagami almost drove into a traffic sign.

Behind him, Aomine kissed her thighs before attacking her lips. Next to him, Hitomi stiffened. He refused to take his eyes off the road.

“Yeah… but he’s never brought a girl home while I was there. He tries to bring them home around my schedule so I’ve never… been around for something like this.”

“But doesn’t it turn you on?”

“Does it wha- What?!” Kagami’s head snapped in her direction.

He almost drove into a ditch.

Hitomi stared at him with large, nervous eyes. Her left hand was up her dress, her right sneaking towards his knee.*

“W-Wh-Wha…?!”

Hitomie bit her lip, shuffling in the seat. Kagami barely noticed out of the corner of his eye that she was pulling her panties down her legs. His knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. “I-I’m sorry, I just…” she trailed off, biting back a high-pitched, breathy moan.

“Nnnah~ Hitomi-chaaan~” J-ko started, leaning forward as Aomine moved back and began unbuckling his belt. “You know I love it when you touch yourself. It turns me on.”

_’Motherfuckingwhat?!’_  Kagami was terrified. What the hell was happening in his car right now?!

“Eek!”

Kagami flushed when that very unmanly screech escaped his lips. His whole body jerked, his knees hitting against the steering wheel, causing the car to swerve. Good thing the road was empty. He settled himself back into the seat, his eyes widening when Hitomi’s hand pressed down against his cock.

“S-Shit. Hitomi… Stop.” His voice cracked when she unzipped his pants, reaching in to unbutton the opening in his boxers before grabbing his partially erect cock.

“Eh? This doesn’t turn you on, Kagami?”

Kagami tried to tell her no. He really did. His God damn, her hands felt nice on his dick.

So he simply swallowed instead.

He felt the air hit his shaft when she pulled his cock free, stroking it slowly.

“A-Ah.. You don’t have to do th-IIEE!”

For the second time in less than 2 minutes, Kagami screeched.

This time, however, it was because of Hitomi’s warm lips wrapping around the tip of his cock.

Holy… shit.

Holy shit.

Holy  _fucking shit_!

He’s getting a  _blow job_  in his  _car_!

Kagami groaned.

And she was really fucking good at it.

“Ehh? Bakagami! I’m impressed!” Aomine slurred, draping his arms over the driver’s seat. Aomine’s head rested on his shoulders, his eyes sliding down towards Hitomi’s bobbing head. “Feels great, doesn’t it?” he slurred, his eyes going in and out of focus.

Just how drunk  _was_  he?

“D-Don’t look, jackass!”

Aomine chuckled, his breath hitting Kagami’s sensitive neck, drawing a moan from him (the fuck?) Aomine leaned back in his seat, bringing his hand up to J-ko’s head. He pulled her forward, pressing her lips against his own heated arousal.

Kagami wanted to cry.

Kagami bit his lip, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove closer to their home. _Almost there_. That’s all he could think. He wasn’t sure why he thought this situation would get any better at home…

Because it didn’t.

Aomine and his girl crashed into his room so fast, Kagami was sure he heard something break as his door slammed and moans echoed into the living room.

Kagami locked the door behind him, noticing how Hitomi failed to make eye contact with him.

“I’m sorry…”

Kagami blinked at her. “N-No, it’s okay. I’m-

“I couldn’t make you cum.”

“- just not used to th- Huh?”

Hitomi’s lips quivered. “I couldn’t make you cum. I’m sorry!”

“N-No! Oh, God. No! It wasn’t you!” she stared at him, her eyes filled with disappointment. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m not used to this kind of lifestyle… I’ve… never brought a girl home before.”

There. He said it. Now to wait for her laughter.

“R-Really?”

Kagami didn’t look at her. “Yeah… It’s lame I know.”

“No! Not at all!” She closed the gap between them, pressing her soft body against his chest. “T-That’s actually… really cute.”

Kagami blinked. “Eh?”

Hitomi flushed, running her hands up and down his chest slowly, “It just makes you a gentleman, doesn’t it?” Her hands slid back down to his hips while she brought her face closer to Kagami’s, watching him flush. She fumbled with his buckle, ignoring his incoherent babbling. “Just… let me finish what I started?”

Kagami swallowed.

Hitomi took his silence as approval and began kissing his neck as she pulled his still erect cock free.

He held his breath. Oh, God, was he really doing this right now?

Hitomi got on her knees slowly, licking the tip of his cock experimentally.

Shit… Yes. Yes he was doing this right now.

Kagami let his head rest against the door behind him. He bit his lip, closing his eyes as her mouth engulfed the full length of his cock.

Fuck.

A small groan escaped his lips, almost simultaneously with a short cry from Aomine’s room. Kagami’s legs trembled as Aomine’s grunts filtered from his room, mixing in with his own and J-ko’s lewd screams.

What the fuck… is happening?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *remember Japanese cars have the driver’s seat on the right side


	5. No Homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AhoBaka bros reflect on their night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> silliness, more boys being douche bags, minor homo-fluff (if you blink, you’ll miss it!)

God… why the fuck did he feel so sick?

A groan escaped the male on the bed the moment he cracked his eyes open. With the sunlight washing over his face, a sudden pain stabbed through his skull, causing him to grab his pillow and pull it over his face. Fuck…

Outside of his door, he heard shuffling and pots clanking together just as a slight sizzling sound filled the apartment. Kagami must be cooking.

Aomine rolled onto his stomach towards the edge of the bed. His arm fell off the edge, his fingers brushing against his carpet. Aomine whined. Why was getting up so hard?

Shimmying, he soon found his shoulders following his arms just as his entire upper body slid out of the bed, leaving his feet point up towards the ceiling. Gravity began to take over as he rocked his hips, letting his whole body flop to the ground.

This wasn’t working.

“Ka…” his voice was so hoarse. “Kagami!”

The cooking in the kitchen continued.

“KAGAMI…!”

There was a pause in movement, leading Aomine to believe Kagami heard him, so he called once again, adding a high pitched whine at the end of his friend’s name for good measure. It obviously worked because in a few seconds, he heard feet padding over to his door.

Kagami poked his head in the frame, staring down at Aomine who was on the floor, face first. “A-Aomine!” The redhead panicked, rushing over to Aomine’s side, “What happened? Are you okay? Are you sick? How many fingers am I holding up? Oh, God, should I call an ambulance?”

“Kagami…” Aomine croaked, reaching a shaky hand up to Kagami’s neck.

Kagami snapped his attention back to Aomine, grabbing his hand frantically. “Y-yes?!”

“Come… closer.” Aomine wheezed, his breathing coming out unevenly. He could see Kagami shaking, his eyes filled with worry and fear as he brought his face closer to Aomine’s head. “I… I’m hungry.”

Kagami nodded, tightening his hold on Aomine’s hand. “I understand. I’ll call th- Huh?”

Aomine rolled onto his back, bringing Kagami’s hand down to his stomach which began to concave inward as he released the air in his stomach. “I’m hungry. What’s for breakfast?”

Kagami stared at him.

Silence.

“OOF!”

“Fuck you, Ahomine! Make your own damn food!”

Aomine felt tears pooling in his eyes. He curled into a ball and grabbed his stomach where Kagami had so rudely punched him without holding back at all.

-

When Aomine finally made it into the kitchen, he looked around, noticing nothing out of place. Kagami was still in the kitchen, two plates on the counter next to him, half filled with pancakes and bacon strips. There were two empty cups next to the plates and another bowl filled with a delicious looking fruit and vegetable salad. Before he spoke, he saw Kagami flipping omelets one more time before taking the two of them out of his large skillet.

Kagami noticed him, sending him another icy glare before looking back to his work. “What do you want to drink? I know you must feel sick after last night.”

Aomine shuffled up behind him, resting his chin on Kagami’s shoulder, looking down at the food before him. “This smells delicious…” his announcement was accompanied by a loud growl from his stomach. “Water is fine.”

Kagami remained silent, trying to continue his work with Aomine pressed against his back. He turned off the stove, he placed the hot skillet on a cold burner. He picked up the plates, trying to walk them over to the table but Aomine decided to stop him, wrapping his arms around Kagami’s waist and lowered his head, pressing his forehead against his shoulder.

“Aomine, I can’t move.”

Kagami was annoyed. Aomine could tell. He could also feel Kagami’s heart beating just a bit faster against his ribs.

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s nice. But if you were really sorry, you’d let me go so we can eat.”

“No, I mean for last night. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, you mean the part where you got some girl’s cum in the backseat of my car?”

Aomine stiffened. “Y-Yeah…”

Kagami scoffed, shrugging him off. “It’s fine. You were drunk.”

Aomine watched him carry the plates over to the table. “Yeah but that’s no excuse. I went too far last night.”

Kagami sighed, sitting down. Aomine followed him, sitting across from him, sending Kagami his best puppy dog pout. “I said it’s fine, Aomine.” Kagami took a bit of his omelette. Aomine hadn’t stopped watching him. “Besides, it’s not like I didn’t get anything out of it… right?” Kagami’s cheeks turned pink.

Aomine smirked. He began digging into his food, remembering fully the event of last night. “How was she?”

Kagami flushed even harder. “She was nice.”

Aomine nudged Kagami’s foot under the table, curling his toes against his. “You know what I mean, Bakagami! Was she a good fuck?”

Kagami choked.

“Junko was a definite step up from the other chick with the stretched out walls. She was nice, tight, and so soft in all the right places.”

“I’m trying to  _eat_  you asshole!” He kicked Aomine.

Aomine smirked. “I think you ate enough last night, didn’t you?”

Kagami slammed his chopsticks down on the table. “I didn’t have sex with her, okay?!”

Aomine’s head snapped up. “You didn’t have sex with her?!”

“Don’t repeat what I just said!”

“Well why the fuck not?!”

“It didn’t feel right, okay?! She had too much to drink, she probably wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“SO?!”

“That’s rape, isn’t it, officer?!”

Aomine fell silent. “Look, that isn’t the point. You’re telling me that after she gave you a wonderful blowjob, you didn’t fuck her?”

Kagami stabbed his omelette in annoyance. “That’s exactly what I’m telling you!”

Aomine shook his head, picking up a grape before plopping it in his mouth. “I can’t believe you.”

Kagami shrugged. “Besides…” he started, his voice getting quiet as he continued, “She gave me her number. We’re going out again later today.”

Aomine froze. “You mean… like a date?”

“Yes.”

“Without me?”

“Definitely without you.”

“…” Aomine stared at Kagami. “Fuck, man, congrats!”

Kagami raised an eyebrow at him. “For what?”

Aomine grinned, resting his head in his palm, tilting his head to the side. “You’ve gone and picked up your first girl and managed to find a keeper. That’s lucky.”

The other male rolled his eyes, eating a few bacon strips. “What about Junko? They left this morning without waking you up. Did she not enjoy you?”

Aomine sent Kagami an incredulous look, “ _Not enjoy me_?  _Everyone_  enjoys me. Even  _you_  would enjoy me.” He cut his pancakes, grabbing the syrup and adding it on top. “But I told her after sex that I wasn’t interested in seeing her. She’s a nice fuck but annoying as hell. I can find other girls to fuck.”

He ignored Kagami’s sigh.

Another silence fell between the two. The ate together, saying nothing more for a while. It was only broken by Kagami’s sudden inquiry.

“Does getting a blow job in the car last night at the same time make us gay?”

Aomine felt the pancakes go down his windpipe. Kagami panicked, rushing to get that water for Aomine that he didn’t before. He came back over, handing the choking male the glass. Aomine took it, feeling Kagami’s hand rub soothingly against his back. The moment Aomine calmed himself long enough to speak, Aomine whipped around to Kagami, almost headbutting him in the process. “WHAT?”

Kagami began sweating, his cheeks heating up, “I… I just, I mean… You touched me when she was sucking my dick! Isn’t that gay?!”

Aomine pressed his hands to his face. “I  _TOUCHED_  YOU?”

Kagami shook his head frantically, “N-Not like that! I mean you hung off my shoulders and watched her blow me!”

“I didn’t see anything, though! I only looked down at her head!”

“I just… I saw Junko blow you too and… and… I don’t know! I just thought it was gay!”

Aomine felt like crying. “It wasn’t! I swear it wasn’t!”

Kagami stood abruptly, covering his face. “Okay! I was just making sure!”

Aomine held his chest, looking at anything but Kagami. “B-Besides. Two men getting a blow job in the same room isn’t gay. It’s a form of bonding, right?”

Kagami sent him the most obviously look of disbelief. “ _Excuse_  me?”

Aomine nodded, standing up and marched over to Kagami, grabbing his hand. “This experience has brought us closer, as bros.” Kagami blinked. “Your question just caught me off guard, that’s all! But trust me, Kagami, nothing gay happened last night. We were just bonding.”

Kagami shook his head, waiting for the blood in his cheeks to return to the rest of his body. “Oh, okay. That’s fine then…” Kagami coughed, removing his hand from Aomine’s. “I’m going to go finish eating now…” He slipped past Aomine, who remained frozen in place.

Aomine waited for a moment before the blood he had been keeping in check finally broke past his defenses and rushed to his cheeks. He covered his face with one hand, running the other through his hair. Aomine couldn’t stop the way his heart pounded when he remembered hearing Kagami’s low, breathy moans when -

_Shit_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is how I pictured it going, minus the vomiting XD [Family Guy - Brian and Stewie](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTMSTd_aY4Q&feature=youtu.be)


	6. Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. I actually 100% hate this chapter. But I’ve already sat here hating it for a month and trying to rewrite it hasn’t worked so I’m just going to stick with what I have so I can actually move on from it.
> 
> Warning: silliness, language, not too much fluff, a little half-assed angst??

It was a little weird, to be honest, being so distant from Kagami. Ever since getting over their differences in high school, Aomine and Kagami had pretty much become inseparable. Kagami spent most of his days cooking for Aomine who lazed on his couch after a one on one match. Once they made it to University, they decided to move in together to make the living expenses cheaper (and to keep Aomine in trouble because  _someone_  has to be his keeper and Momoi was trying to get her own life together).

Ever since then, they had seen each other’s faces pretty much every day.

So when Aomine went most of his days only seeing the back of Kagami’s head as he bolted out the door with a quick “See ya!” and returned later in the middle of the night or with his chubby party girl girlfriend in tow, he felt a little…. weird. This happened often, now. For the past month, everything was different.

Aomine sat on the couch resting his left elbow on the armrest, holding a pink DS in his left hand while twirling the stylus with his right. He frowned, staring down at the screen.

Why the fuck was he playing this again?

A door opened, followed by a low groan as his unfamiliar roommate shuffled out of his room, scratching his stomach. He rubbed his eyes, yawning as he made his way over to the couch. “What ‘cha playin’?" Kagami flopped on the couch, pressing up against Aomine’s side.

"Cooking Mama." Aomine ignored how close Kagami was. The redhead blinked a few times, trying to peaked over Aomine’s shoulder. He snorted.

_"Why?"_

"It was just… sitting there."

"Who’s is it?" Kagami rubbed his eyes, pulling his cheek away from Aomine’s shoulder.

"Satsuki’s."

"Oh." Kagami leaned back on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest.

A silence followed. Kagami let his body rock to the side, falling flush against Aomine’s side once again. He shuffled a bit, getting comfortable as he watched Aomine struggle with peeling a carrot. He chuckled, “You suck at this.”

“You need to shut up.”

Kagami smiled back, reaching forward for the TV remote on the table in front of them. He turned on the TV, flipping through channels randomly while Aomine grumbled in irritation.

This game was fucking stupid!

Aomine tried his hardest to not focus on the heat radiating from Kagami’s skin or the way his arm tingled whenever Kagami’s arm brushed against his. There was nothing strange about this feeling. It was just one of those “you’re too close but you’re comfortable” tingles.

Aomine nodded. He just missed his roommate, that’s all. Hitomi had taken 95% of his attention and Aomine was a bit… lonely?

After their weekend at the club, Kagami went out on his first date with Hitomi on Monday night. He had spent the day in class and then came back to panic for a few hours before taking her out to dinner, a movie and minigolf. It was in those few hours before the date that Aomine  _really_  talked to Kagami until this day.

It turns out that Hitomi was a bartender who spent her nights at a bar and her mornings asleep and her afternoons studying. It’s not like he didn’t interact with Kagami for the past month, but it wasn’t a real conversation anymore. He just spent the mornings on the weekend listening to Kagami talk about  _her_  and how cute she was and how much he respected her for going back to nursing school and how they loved studying together since he was still finishing up his EMT class and could help her out and blahblahblah.

Aomine missed the conversations about their stupid antics and their bickering and just.. being boys.

“Gah! I haven’t seen this in forever!”

Aomine blinked, glancing up from his game, watching as a large cartoon ship began to sink in a rough storm. He stared for a moment before looking over to Kagami, an incredulous look plastered on his face. “Are you  _serious_?”

Kagami’s excited smile fell for a moment, “What?”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Yes!”

Aomine stared at Kagami, watching the redhead’s lip form a pout. Kagami hmphed, tearing his gaze from Aomine as a blush formed on his cheeks. He slammed his body back against Aomine’s, making him grunt.

“Oi! What are you doing?”

“Watching the Little Mermaid! What else?!”

“Yes, I realize that, but why are you watching it  _on_  me?”

“Stupid people make comfortable pillows.” Kagami’s pout deepened as he stared at the TV, making Aomine wonder just how the hell they were friends. He opened his mouth to retort but the movie grabbed his attention as the redheaded mermaid with the little boobs pulled the dark haired prince to the shore of the beach.

“I can’t believe you’re watching this.”

“I can’t believe you’re playing Cooking Mama.” Kagami shot back, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Aomine blanched. “Shut up!” He frowned, wanting nothing more than to kick Kagami off the couch. He didn’t, however. Instead, he turned the game off and tossed it on the armrest, turning his attention back to his bitch of a roommate, “So where’s Hitomi?”

“Ahh, she has her exam today. It’s half written and have hands-on so she’ll be in school and then work a bit after.” Kagami looked uncharacteristically disappointed.

“Ah.” Aomine went silent, watching the movie as the little mermaid girl sang about things he didn’t care to listen to. Kagami stayed pressed against him, humming along with the songs. Aomine rolled his eyes, leaning forward to pick up his phone from the coffee table. He absentmindedly ran his finger over the screen, lazily swiping over apps just to pass the time. Finally tired of watching his screen change, he clicked on that stupid game Kuroko convinced him to download not too long ago…

As he began playing, he quickly remembered the reason he fucking hated this game. Who the fuck found matching up candy  _entertaining_?

Kagami glanced at Aomine from the corner of his eyes, watching his brows furrow in annoyance. The arm Kagami was pressed against struggled to move with his weight. Kagami smiled, loving the way Aomine struggled instead of asking him to move.

He was a fucking idiot.

Kagami grunted, throwing his weight over to the other side of the couch. He curled into a ball, purposely kicking Aomine in the side while he got comfortable. His roommate’s upset shout went ignored.

Kagami missed this days - being with Aomine, fighting over everything, causing him bodily harm  _just_   _because_. He knew it was his fault that they hadn’t been speaking. Having time to reflect on it without Hitomi being around, Kagami wanted nothing more than to apologize to Aomine for being such a horrible roommate.

He didn’t, however.

Instead, he just stretched his leg out across Aomine’s lap, watching as the other male absentmindedly raised his arm and draped it over Kagami’s calves. Aomine’s lip twitched in annoyance as he groaned when another “You failed” flashed on the screen. “God… Damn it.”

“Hey.” Kagami started, rolling on his back. He clasped his hands together over his stomach, crossing his ankles across Aomine’s lap.

“Nn?”

Kagami stared up at the ceiling, “Hitomi is coming over tonight before work. I think I might make her dinner as a congratulations.” Kagami wondered if Aomine’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance because of her name or the game he was playing. “What do you want to eat?”

“Why does it matter?” Aomine knew that came out harsher than it should have. He made note to not look at Kagami’s face.

“What do you mean, “What does it matter”, dumbass?”

Aomine didn’t appreciate how high pitched Kagami’s voice got when he imitated him.

“I’m inviting you to dinner and I’m letting you choose what I cook.”

Aomine scoffed. “Can we cut off some of the fat from her ass?”

“ _Aomine_!” Kagami hissed, jerking his knee upwards, knocking Aomine’s hands up into his face. Aomine cursed, rubbing his nose where his phone had hit before glaring down at the redhead who surprisingly hasn’t moved anymore than that. “Do you have to be such an asshole all the time?”

Aomine pushed Kagami’s legs off of him, standing up with a grunt. He scowled, shoving a pinky in his ear before turning away, “You act so surprised.”

Kagami sat up on the couch, opening his mouth to retort.

“Save it.” Aomine interrupted, “I’ll pass on ruining your  _date_.”

“Ahomine!”

Aomine ignored him, continuing towards his room as if Kagami wasn’t calling out to him. He could head Kagami hopping up off the couch, stomping over to him in annoyance. Aomine stepped into his room just as he turned around. He barely caught a glimpse of Kagami’s face before he promptly slammed the door shut, turning the lock just as the other male kicked his door in annoyance.

“Fuck you, too!”

Aomine scoffed. Really, Kagami. Is that the best you could do?

Aomine stood by the door, listening to Kagami as he stormed to his room, swearing all the way back. The darker male sighed, pressing his fingers against his temple. Sometimes, he didn’t really understand himself. He really had no reason to get so worked up over something so simple as Kagami’s girlfriend, but for a reason unknown to him, he couldn’t help but feel this unexplainable jealousy bubbling in the pit of his stomach when he heard her name.

Heh.

Aomine flipped his phone open, opening up an old text message he had received from an annoying blond model a few days ago.

Maybe it was time to “hang out” with old friends - who had better buy him a shit ton of alcohol.

Because he needed a drink or two - maybe three…


	7. Intermission (A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aokaga being "no homo" homos. lmfao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason, letti felt like her relationship with dev(kaizokuniichan) is the perfect aokaga “nohomo” bromance lol. This has nothing to do with the current storyline. It will not show up in the actual fic, but I felt it kinda fit in with their relationship so I just kinda “lumped” it all together.
> 
> p.s. this story isn’t dead yet ok.
> 
> p.s.s dev and i aren’t this gay i swear. 
> 
> R-18: i think aomine got a little too intense XD
> 
> warning: complete crap. lmfao

"God I want her to sit on my face."

"What… the fuck?"

Kagami rolled over onto this side, glancing down to Aomine who currently sat at the foot of his bed, staring down at something in his hands. Kagami propped himself up on his elbows, straining his neck in an attempt to see past Aomine’s back.

His idiot of a roommate glanced over his shoulders, grinning like a mad man. He lifted his arms, revealing a magazine with a woman he was all too familiar with. 

"Mai-chan’s reached MILF status… and it’s just as fucking sexy."

Kagami stared blankly. “Are you serious?”

Aomine released a dramatic sigh, flopping back on Kagami’s bed, lying on his back next to his slightly annoyed roommate. He held his arms high above his head, blocking out Kagami’s light with his magazine. “God, I would love to be her baby. Sliding out of that warm, wet pus-“

"AOMINE!"

Aomine hugged the book to his chest, rolling on his side until he was facing Kagami’s direction. “And her boobs are bigger…! So much beauty and glory in one woman… How is she even real?”

Kagami rolled his eyes, lying back on his stomach and went back to focusing on his computer screen. “Idiot.” Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Aomine pout, pulling his book away from his chest to stare down at Mai-chan’s newest magazine.

”I know you understand me, bro!” Aomine whined, rolling on his stomach as well. He raised his arm with the magazine, draping it over Kagami’s back. His shoulder then fell down on top of Kagami, causing the redhead to grunt in annoyance. “Gimme this.”

"W-Wha- Hey!"

Aomine tugged Kagami’s laptop away from him with one hand, grinning like the idiot they both knew he was. “I’m tired of you acting like some sort of clueless angel.” Aomine reached across Kagami’s back, using his free hand and Kagami’s spine as leverage, placing his magazine down on Kagami’s side table. He flopped back down next to him, nudging him with his shoulder playfully. “I know your kinks, you ass.”

Kagami flushed, glaring at him. “You know nothing of the sort!”

Aomine’s eyebrow shot up and his smirk widened so far Kagami wasn’t sure how it didn’t rip his skin. “Oh, really?” Aomine brought his face closer, his darkened, sinful eyes boring straight into Kagami’s slightly nervous orbs. “So you don’t like the idea of pushing a girl down on her stomach?” Aomine watched Kagami stiffen. “You don’t like pressing her face down with your hand tangled in her hair and her hips raised?”

Kagami choked on nothing.

"I take it you also don’t like the idea of flattening your tongue against her pussy -" Aomine loved the way Kagami cringed at the world, sputtering out a weak "Shut up" in response. "- while sucking her clit in between your teeth?"

Kagami’s face was hot. It was… really hot. “Shut up.” He tried again, tearing his gaze away from Aomine. He was too close. Shit, he was too close. Aomine chuckled, leaving Kagami to wonder if Aomine actually did know his kinks because he was almost,  _almost,_  dead right about everything he said.

Not that Kagami would admit it.

Aomine turned his attention back to Kagami’s computer. “Here. I will find you women that will make your body ready.” Aomine hummed a pointless tune as he began typing in the names of woman Kagami had never heard of. ”Okay, look at her.” Aomine started, turning the laptop in Kagami’s direction. “Isn’t she beautiful?”

Kagami swallowed, trying to force the blood in his face back into circulation. “Y-Yeah. What of it?”

Aomine smirked, clicking past the picture of the girls face, revealing another shot of her supple, round mounds of “dreams”, as Aomine still likes to call them, even though he has already reached his 20s. Fucking idiot. “Not as big as Mai-chan’s, but it’s still nice, isn’t it?”

Kagami shrugged. He wondered where Aomine was going with this… obviously by now, Aomine has realized that Kagami does not dream of fat mounds located on a woman’s chest plate…

Aomine nodded. “Yes. Yes it is very nice… Now look at this…” He clicked to another thumbnail, one much more explicit than the other. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched the way Kagami flushed. The girl stood up in the kitchen, as naked as the day she was born. She was bent over a chair, looking back at the camera with sinfully aroused eyes, a deep flush, and parted lips that Kagami wouldn’t mind sucking and bit- NO!

He would not let Aomine win!

That fucker would no - Oh… Oh Shit.

Aomine scrolled down, revealing the rest of the picture below her back. The girl had one hand reaching behind her, cupping her asscheek as she pulled it aside to reveal her rosy pink entrance, slightly blurred but fucking censorship laws. Her other hand followed suit, pulling apart her pussy lips that lead down to a small patch of dark curls.

"It’s beautiful, isn’t it?"

Kagami swallowed. “Ah…”

"Admit it." Aomine nudged Kagami’s shoulder, continuously clicking more of this girls sensual and provocative poses, all of which features her plump round lips being bitten by a row of perfect white teeth or her larger than life hips that Kagami really wished was pressed against his own.

Shit… Did he just…?

"Well?"

Kagami shivered. Aomine’s voice, deep, heavy, and thick with something that Kagami was very familiar with rung in his ears. “Y-yeah… it’s nice.”

Aomine would have cheered in triumph if he hadn’t accidentally turned himself on at this point. “Look at her. She’s fucking perfect for you. Wide, delectable hips…” Aomine whispered, leaning aginst Kagami as he let his words wash over Kagami’s heated body.

"Shit! Shut up!"

Aomine clicked to another picture, one where she shamelessly stretched herself with a large, pink, double sided dildo. “Now imagine Mai-chan sitting on the other end of that dildo.”

"Are you an i-…!" Kagami trailed off the moment his eyes came in contact with Aomine’s. Rampant, burning arousal swirled around in his eyes, causing that boner that Kagami was trying his hardest to ignore to peak up in interest.

This… is dangerous. 

"Just imagine Mai-chan sliding down on that cock until her pussy rubs against lovely little Ayu-chan."

"A-Aomine…" If Aomine didn’t stop looking at him with those eyes that promised a wild night on the dick of God, Kagami was going to lose it.

And if he didn’t stop getting closer…

"Now imagine you being below Ayu-chan, with her cock pressed deep into that tight little ass of hers while I push Mai-chan down on top of her and fuck her hard."

Aomine’s face was so close. Kagami wasn’t even sure if Aomine realized it, but his fucking lips were really close to Kagami’s ear. And by whatever God was out there, it was not fucking fair.

Kagami shivered, squirming against the bed in an attempt to lessen that painful pressure between his legs. “A-Aomine… You’re being gay again.”

Aomine froze, moving back so fast his neck almost snapped off. “Excuse me?”

Kagami flushed, “A-Ah… I…” Oh, God. Aomine really needed to leave. Kagami flopped down on the bed, pressing his face against his mattress. “You need to leave.”

"What the fuck? What did I do?"

Kagami whined. “I’m… kinda horny right now… and it doesn’t make it any better with you talking like that…”

"…What?" Aomine blinked in confusion. "How is that gay?"

"What do you mean by that?!" Kagami lifted his head, glaring at his stupidly confused roommate. 

"I mean… as long as i don’t touch you, it’s okay, isn’t it?"

Kagami froze. Was he serious right now?

"Yeah. I’m serious. It isn’t gay unless I touch you."

Kagami blinked. Oops, did he say that out loud?

"Yes, you did. Now ca-."

"Oh, my God, shut up!" Kagami slammed his face back into the bed. "Get outtttt."

He heard Aomine scoff, the bed dip and… two fucking strong arms pressing down on the bed beside his body. 

FUCK. THIS. BITCH!

"What’s the matter, eh Kagamin~?"

Kagami growled. He could feel Aomine climb over him, getting on his knees over Kagami’s back. Even though their body wasn’t touching, Kagami could feel the heat radiating from Aomine’s thighs which were dangerously close to his own.

"Can’t handle a little dirty talk?" Aomine lowered his body a bit, bringing his head down to Kagami’s ear. "Can’t handle the idea of being in the same room as me as we fuck two, well endowed cuties until their cunt is raw and their ass is gaping from the size of our thick, fat cocks?"

Kagami was going to cry.

"Don’t you want to listen to the sound of your dick pushing into her, swimming through the remnants of your cum as you turn her over for round two?"

Aomine bent his arms, lowering his torso in a modified pushup position, maintaining his bridge over Kagami’s body.

"Just imagine the sweet sounds she’d make. Imagine your hands pressed into her hips, holding her still as you drive yourself deeper and deeper with every… fucking… thrust."

Kagami bit down on the bed, closing his eyes as if it would help him  _block out_ that demonic image Aomine was forcing into his mind. (Actually, why the fuck was he letting this happen?) Aomine chuckled low in his throat, releasing in a loud sigh that sounds disgustingly close to a moan.  _Oh._

That’s why.

Aomine shifted, lowering his arms until he was held up by his forearms alone. Kagami could feel Aomine’s loose shirt teasing his back. If that was any indication as to how close Aomine was getting, Kagami was ready to die and return to the entity that made him so he could PUNCH HIM IN THE THROAT.

"Wanna get kinky?" Aomine whispered, "Imagine Mai-chan lying on her back underneath your cute, Ayu-chan, screaming as I fuck her into the sheets. Her hands would be rubbing your balls and finger Ayu’s sweet little pussy…"

"A-Aomine stop…" Kagami choked out, squirming against the bed as his painfully erect member yearned for the love and affection Aomine told him to imagine.

When Kagami moved, he suddenly realized that he didn’t regret a lot of things in life. He was always the kind of man to realize his mistake, pout for a bit, and then move on from it. He uses it as a learning experience, ya know? 

However, moving at that moment was Kagami’s biggest regret that he would never - ever - for the rest of his life - forget.

Because when he moved, his hips raised just enough to pressed Aomine’s straining erection firm against the the arch of his back.

He wasn’t sure if Aomine screamed, moaned, or did some mangled mix of the two, but the only thing he knew is that in less then one second, Aomine was flying off the bed, flailing like a girl who has seen the biggest roach on her life crawling across  her laptop screen.

Aomine landed on the floor with a thud. Kagami sat up with a face that fluoresced in a brilliant shade of red.

"A-Are you okay?"

"Too gay! Too gay! Abort mission!"

 _"Now_  it’s too gay?! And it wasn’t gay before?!”

"Shut up, man! Oh, God. I think my dick shriveled!"

"How the fuck did it do that?!"

"It touched a  _man_. Why wouldn’t it?!”

Kagami squawked. “Hey! You asshole. You act like I’m not attractive or anything.”

Aomine stopped his rampant screeching and cleansing of his dick to stop and stare at Kagami for a moment. “… What?”

Kagami blinked, choking on his sweat the moment he realized what he said. “N-N-Nothing… I…”

Aomine watched Kagami’s mouth open and close like a fish out of water for a few more second before he stood to his feet. He picked up his neatly placed Mai-chan magazine from Kagami’s side table. “I will take my leave.” He said stiffly, walking around the food of Kagami’s bed. As he made it to the door, he held on to the handle and glanced over his shoulder.

"This night - it didn’t happen."

"Yeah… Yeah okay."

Kagami hoped he wasn’t the only one who cried that night. 

**Bloopers**

Kagami squawked. “Hey! You asshole. You act like I’m not attractive or anything.”

Aomine stopped his rampant screeching and cleansing of his dick to stop and stare at Kagami for a moment. “… What?”

Kagami glared back, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to stop his armpits from sweating bullets. “You’re acting like I’m some sort of alien! I’m not a bad looking guy. I don’t see what the problem is. I know we aren’t gay but a man should be able to find another man attractive without being gay, right? Who are we to say that a man cannot find his male friend attractive without being considered gay? And so what if your dick touched my back? It’s not like I sucked it off or anything! And for the record - that’s not gay either. If a guy wants to put another guy’s dick in his mouth for some sort of carnal pleasure, then let him!” ~~Kagami gets deep. A lesson against social injustice.~~

Kagami stopped talking the moment he noticed the look of “No.” plastered all over Aomine’s face.

"Too gay?" Kagami swallowed thickly.

"Yes. Very."

"Ah… okay…"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story: letti forgot how to write humor because she wanted them to fuck. DAMN IT it wasn’t supposed to get so srs. it was supposed to be stupid boys screaming about tits and ass but oops. I guess not. but it’s still stupid tho. ok everything i write is stupid -sobs-
> 
> sry im hungry. and finally happy that i dont have a test with no time to study. this is what happens when letti’s stress filled mind gets a break for one night.


	8. Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AhoBaka bros aren’t talking right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note(s): hey look. letti finally updated this fic LOL. confession. i forgot what hitomi looked like. i had to go back and reread so i could remember. doh. dont worry. im bored of her. she’ll be gone soon. -waves hand absentmindedly- more aokaga interactions in the next chap, whenever that happens.
> 
> Warning(s): gross, sappy kagami x oc. i want him to be disgusting ok. absolutely asshole aomine. warning to over exaggerated body shaming on aomine’s part. kise makes an appearance

“Ahh! Hitomi, you’re here early!” Kagami smiled, holding the door open a bit wider.

Hitomi flashed him an adorable dimpled smile, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. “Sorry~ I finished my exam earlier than I thought. I figured I’d come spend some more time with you.”

Kagami leaned down, planting a soft kiss on her lips. “Ah! How’d it go?”

Hitomi grinned into the kiss, her lips stretching over her pearly white teeth. “Great! I think I did pretty well~”

Kagami wrapped an arm behind her neck, pulling her into a gentle headlock. “That’s my girl~”

“Kya! Tai-chan!” Her laughter was infectious. Hitomi pulled her head free, pouting as she felt her hair loosening from its ponytail.

Kagami flashed her a wide grin, moving aside to let her into the apartment while watching her huff playfully, fixing her ruffled hair in mock annoyance. “I’m glad you’re here. I was just about to go shopping for dinner tonight. Would you want to come with me?”

Hitomi blinked, looking back at him with her innocently narrowed eyes. “Ahh. But I just got here.” She whined, turning around to wrap her arms around his chest. “I was hoping to rest before dinner.” She buried her head in his chest, nuzzling his rib cage like a child.

Kagami chuckled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, “Okay, I understand. How about you stay here and get comfy while I go grab a few things?”

Hitomi looked up, her eyebrow shooting up in curiosity. “Eh? Would Aomine-kun mind?”

“No. He’s not here.” Kagami held back the look of annoyance that was threatening to break out over his features. “You can just stay in my room, okay? Get freshened up. I’ll be back before you can miss me, okay?” Kagami cupped the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair slowly. He pulled her a bit closer as she followed him towards his room.

“Mmm. Mkay~” Hitomi smiled brightly, her eyes narrowing to thin lines as her cheeks puffed upwards.

Kagami found that so cute… “Alright, I’ll be back soon.” He kissed her smile softly. She hummed against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moved back, pulling him down towards his bed.

“Okay~ I’ll be waiting.”

Kagami pressed his hands on the side of her head, licking her lower lip softly. Hitomi’s thick, soft legs came up and around Kagami’s hips, pulling him closer to her. She tilted her head to the side, raising her chin in order to deepen the kiss that Kagami insisted on keeping very “safe for work”.

He bit down on the corner of her mouth, dragging a soft sigh from between plump, pink lips before he trailed his wet kisses down the side of her jawline.

“I can’t leave if you don’t let me go…” he joked, sucking on the flesh where her ear met her jaw.

Hitomi giggled, squirming as he began to blow again her neck, sending shivers down her spine. “Haha! I-I know b-but - eee haha!”

Kagami’s lips trailed to her collar. He could feel her squirming beneath him as her voice echoed in their otherwise silent room. His teeth trailed along the sensitive skin lining her torso, causing her choke on her laughter.

“S-Sto-ahaha-ap!”

Kagami grinned, pulling back just enough to watch her crawl away from him. He stood up from the bed, watching her catch her breath. Her chest rose and fell with every breath. Her skin was a dusky pink and it took just a bit of restraint on Kagami’s part to not pull her closer and kiss her until she was breathless. “Alright, I’m going now.”

Hitomi smiled, bringing her fingers up to her lips. Kissing her fingertips gently, she lowered her palm and blew her kiss in Kagami’s direction. Kagami made a shocked face and grabbed his cheek. He pressed his finger to her “kiss” and kissed his fingers afterwards and blew it back to her. She wiggled her nose, scrunching her face as if his kiss had landed on her nose.

“Don’t take too long!”

“I won’t.” Kagami shuffled out of the door, leaving Hitomi to lie on his bed. She heard his keys jingle for a second as he opened his front door, shut it with a click behind him, and locked it.

Her smile fell.

-

“Ahh… Kise… Isn’t it too early for me to be this drunk?”

“Haha! Aominecchi, it’s never too early to be drunk! Besides, you’re not even drunk.”

Aomine raised his head from the table, looking up at the beautifully smiling blond across from him. Kise had his chin resting in his palm, his head tilted slightly. The smile on that damn model’s face was too bright, too knowing. Aomine groaned, dropping his head back into his folded arms on the table. Somehow, Aomine wondered if Kise was beginning to pick up Kuroko’s mannerisms because he was getting annoyed at how easily Kise was learning to read him. That, or Aomine was just an open book.

“Kise…”

“Hm?”

“Can you turn down the brightness a few levels? You’re giving me a headache.”

“Eh?! Aominecchi, you’re always so mean to me!”

Aomine listened to Kise whine, shaking his head while the other male complained. One of Aomine’s arms untangled from under his head, reaching out the can of beer next to him. He held on to the slightly cold metal, not picking up his head. He ran his thumb over the condensation, wondering just how long Kise was going to talk.

“I would think that after ignoring me for so long, you could at least treat me nicely when I’m generously paying for your meal.”

“Hey, Kise…”

Kise paused, watching as Aomie lifted his head. Aomine grunted, leaning back in his seat. He brought the can back up to his lips, downing the rest of his beer in 3 mouthfuls. When Aomine placed the can down with a lot more force than necessary, he aimed his glossy eyes over to Kise.

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

Kise blinked. That was unexpected. “Ah? S-sure. But why? Is something wrong with Kag-”

“Good. Bring me home to get some stuff.”

“A-Ah. B-but!”

Aomine stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. He turned his back on Kise, ignoring the way the blond pouted. “Let’s go.”

Kise sighed. Glancing over his shoulder, he ushered his waitress over, taking the bill from her with a soft, knowing smile as she shyly slipped it into his fingers. He could see the flush forming on her cheeks when their fingers brushed. Placing the money back in her hand, he whispered, “Keep the change,” just as he stood. Before she could look down at the rather generous tip (he had to thank her in some way because she undoubtedly recognized him and luckily didn’t make a fuss about being in the presence of an increasingly popular model), Kise turned and made his way towards the exit after Aomine.  Using his shoulders to push the door open, Kise reached up to the sunglasses perched on his head and pulled them down over his eyes.

Following after his friend with that annoyingly dark cloud floating over his head, Kise watched him carefully.

Kise shook his head, wondering just how he managed to remain friends with Aomine after all these years. To be honest, he was surprised when he got a text from Aomine saying he wanted to hang out - especially so early in the day. After picking up Aomine from the store a few block away from his apartment, Kise allowed the other male to drag him around town from arcades to magazine stores until they found themselves at a small restaurant, grabbing a bite to eat and a few (more like a lot, on Aomine’s part) drinks.

He knew that something was up with Aomine, but there was no way he was going to pry more than he needed to. Aomine may not have many emotional problems that he’s willing to hide - but if he didn’t want to talk about it, he wasn’t going to, no matter how hard someone tried to force it out of him.

Walking out of building, Kise watched as Aomine waited semi-patiently by his car, checking his phone for God knows what. “Oi, Kise. Why don’t you have a chauffeur yet?” Aomine asked, glancing up at the other male as he fished his keys out of the car.

“Why would I need one, Aominecchi? I’m perfectly capable of driving myself.”

Aomine scoffed, pulling open the car door and unceremoniously throwing himself down in the passenger seat. Kise watched his car rock in response.

“Can you not break my car, please?”

“I’m sure you could just buy a new one, pretty boy,” Aomine shot back, crossing his feet at the ankles.

Kise shook his head and sat in the car next to him. “How were we even friends before?”

“We weren’t.”

Kise snapped his head over to Aomine,  his mouth opened indignantly, “W-What?!”

Aomine’s head fell back against the headrest. “You heard me.” His head rolled along the the headrest until he could steady his gaze on Kise’s face. “We-” he shook his index finger in their directions, “were never friends.”

Kise scoffed. “Rude.”

Aomine chuckled, relaxing so far into the chair, Kise was sure he would melt into it. “Just drive, pretty boy.”

Kise sighed, “You’re such a brat.”

“And you aren’t driving yet.”

The nerve of some people.

Kise opted to shake his head, figuring that it would be a better idea to not respond and just drive. The trip back to the apartment Aomine shared with Kagami was a silent one. Aomine played on his phone the whole way, cursing every few minutes when he ran out of moves on another level of Candy Crush.

As they pulled up to the apartment, Aomine hopped out of the car just as Kise put the car in park. “Wait here. I won’t be long.”

“A-Ah. Okay.” Kise leaned back in his seat, watching Aomine’s back as he made his way towards the door, fishing his keys out of his pocket along the way.

-

When Aomine opened the door to apartment, the last thing he expected to see was a fat, black haired troll sitting on his couch with the remote wedged between her sausage fingers.

“Ah! Daiki. You’re home!”

Aomine winced. Why did she have to sound like some sort of dying cheetah with a head cold?

“Tai-chan went the store not to long ago. I assume he’d be back soon!”

Aomine scoffed. He shut the door behind him, saying nothing else to imply that he cared about her presence. He shuffled to his room, ignoring the way she watched him over the back of the couch. He walked over to his desk, picking up his backpack. He dumped out the contents inside, watching as a few graded papers (from last semester? Wow), a calculator, some pens and a few books fall onto his bed. He picked up one of the books, remembering that he did have class the next day. Pushing the book into his bag, he figured he could keep some homework around. He couldn’t fail out of college after getting so far.

As he turned around, Aomine’s eyes widened (his only indication that he was shocked, other than the beating of his heart) when he noticed Hitomi standing by his door, clad in only Kagami’s shirt. The large white cotton shirt reached down to the top of her thick thighs where Aomine was sure he could see the craters of the moon.

“What do you want?”

“I just wanted to say hi…” she said softly, playing with the hem of Kagami’s shirt.

“Hi. Now leave.” Aomine rolled his eyes and made his way to his closet. He could feel her watery black eyes piercing into the side of his face. It was disturbing. As he gathered a few outfits from his closet, she remained silent, watching his every move as if she  _still_   _had something to fucking say._

Aomine slammed his closet shut, turning around to face her with an annoyed glare. “ _What_?” Aomine didn’t expect to suddenly see her standing just a bit closer to him than he felt necessary. Why the fuck couldn’t he hear her moving around? He was surprised his floors didn’t give out under her massive weight.

“Did I do something to upset you, Daiki?” Hitomi stepped a bit closer, fiddling with her fingers as if she was nervous about something. “I’m sorry if I did. I just want to be friends with you, ya know?”

Something about her tone said otherwise and Aomine wasn’t having it. “Don’t worry. We will never be friends. So you can just leave.” He trusted her about as far as he could throw her - and he wasn’t even willing to pick her up.

He walked back to the bed with the clothes in his hand, he began to shove them into his bag without much tact. As he started to zip up his bag, he felt a pair of warm palms pressing against his back.

“That’s alright, Daiki. We don’t need to be friends.” Hitomi started quietly. For some reason, Aomine had a feeling he knew where this was going before she continued speaking. “You and Junko weren’t friends when it happened…”

Aomine straightened. He ran his tongue along the length of his teeth while a sickened smirk formed on his lip. He turned around, looking down at her determined face with a look that could burn the fat off her cheeks. “Move.”

She brought her hands up on his hips, massaging circles into his hip bones. “But Daiki-”

“Don’t fact so familiar with me.” He pulled himself free from her grip. “Don’t fuck with me.” He began to move past her, shrugging his bag over his shoulder.

“D-Daiki wait!”

The moment he heard his name slip from those venomous lips and her suddenly cold finger wrap around his wrist, Aomine snapped. “Don’t fucking  _touch_  me!”

And then be pushed her. Maybe he pushed her with a bit too much force and on another day when he wasn’t a bit tipsy from alcohol and rage, he would have apologized. But at that moment, seeing her sprawl out on his bed, staring up at him with wide, confused eyes, he could care less.

It’s not like she was hurt.

Aomine turned his back, storming out of his room and with another shout of “Get the fuck out of my room,” he walked out the front door and slammed it behind him.

-

“A-Ah! Aominecchi, that was fast!”

“Drive.” Aomine barely got into the car before he barked his order, shocking the smile off Kise’s face.

“Are you o-?”

“I said fucking  _drive_!”

Kise jumped. He quickly shifted the car into reverse and carefully began to leave the parking space. Watching Aomine out of the corner of his eyes, Kise could only wonder what exactly happened up there. Aomine had his bag in his lap and his face resting on it. He had both of his hands on the back of his head, clenching and unclenching around his locks.

What the fuck…?

-

Hitomi frowned, propping herself up on her elbows. A low groan escaped her lips as a dull pain pulsed through her hip. Sitting up on the bed, Hitomi looked down to her side where Aomine’s calculator lay innocently as if it hadn’t painfully connected with her bone as she fell. Pushing up from the bed, Hitomi walked in front of Aomine’s mirror. She pulled up Kagami’s shirt and turned her body to the right slightly where she could see a red patch of skin over the side of her hips.

Hitomi tilted her head to the side, running her fingers over the mark. “Tsk… Shame.” She ran her index finger in a circle around the mark. “That looks like it’ll bruise…” she mumbled. Pressing down on the flesh, Hitomi gripped her skin with her index and thumb. “Ow…”

Hitomi bit down on her lip, squeezing harder on her already irritated flesh.

-

That night, Aomine ignored all calls from Kagami


	9. Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AhoBaka bros have a… “civil conversation”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back~ I’m trying to work on this fic a little bit faster! I’m so sorry. I wanted to get this out sooner. The next chapter should be out soon assuming I don’t get swamped by the holiday rush at work. c:   
> Warning(s): a lot of language. kissing. macho macho angry man kagamin! kuroko makes an appearance (and he isn’t gay sorry). minor violence and my attempt at writing a fight. lmfaoo

“Hello? Ah! Kagami-kun. How are you?”

Kuroko pressed his finger to his ear, moving away from the counter where Kise was currently trying to open another bottle of vodka.

“Kuroko? I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry. Give me a moment.” Kuroko slipped out of the kitchen, making his way over to the entryway of his small, one-man apartment. Opening the door and slipping outside into the cool night air, Kuroko pressed his back against the door as he closed it behind him. “Ah, can you hear me now?”

“Ah, yes. Much better.”

“Good.” Kuroko tilted his head back, “How have you been, Kagami-kun. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” Kuroko could hear the slight edge in Kagami’s voice when he chuckled weakly, before sighing.

“Ahh, yeah it has, hasn’t it?”

“What can I help you with, Kagami-kun? I can tell that you didn’t call to just say hi.” After all these years, Kuroko could still see the look on Kagami’s face when he was caught in the act of being what he thought was a bad friend. He was sure that Kagami was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with a guilty grin smeared across his face.

“Hah… I’m sorry. It’s just - Is Aomine there?”

Oh? Kuroko wasn’t expecting that. Leaning off of the door, Kuroko turned around and peaked into his partially draw back curtains where he saw Aomine throwing some object at Kise who ducked spectacularly before scrambling to pick up whatever it was he threw. “Yes. He is currently trashing my apartment with Kise-kun. They might have had one too many drinks tonight…” he admitted, the bitterness in his voice evident as he turned away. “Why don’t you come join us? It’d be nice to see you again.”

“Ah, I can’t tonight.”

Kuroko sighed, pushing away from the door. He took a few steps away, towards the small garden be began growing. “Is everything okay? You sound a bit troubled.” Kuroko’s fingers trailed gently across the soft surface of a rose petal.

“Y-Yeah, everything’s fine!”

He was lying. Kuroko stayed silent.

“Uhm, can you just tell Aomine to call me? I think is phone is off. It’s important.”

“Alright.”

Kagami sighed in his ear, “Thanks.” Just before he hung up, Kuroko heard him hastily bringing the phone back to his ear. “A-Ah! And lets meet up for lunch soon, okay? My treat.”

Kuroko smiled, “That’ll be great. I’ll let Aomine-kun know. And Kagami-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“Everything will be alright.”

Kagami sucked in a small breath, “T-Thanks… I’ll talk to you again soon.”

“Same to you, Kagami-kun. Have a good night.”

When the call ended, Kuroko lowered his phone and glanced back towards his home. He made his way back inside, putting his phone back into his pocket. Pushing open the door, he tried to ignore the way something crashed to the floor. It sounded like a plastic cup, which made it a bit easier for Kuroko to control his temper as he made his way back into the kitchen.

Of course, it was a disaster but luckily, nothing was broken.

Kise stood in front of the toaster, asking Aomine what he should “preheat the oven” to. Aomine stood at the counter, with flour across his cheeks. He glanced up at Kuroko, grinning, “Tetsu! Should we put vodka or sake in the cake?”

Kuroko sighed, “I don’t think you should put either in the cake, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine frowned in distaste. “Let’s do vodka.” He picked up the bottle that they had previously opened, bringing it to his lips where he downed a few mouthfuls before pouring the rest into his diseased looking batter of cake mix.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise wandered back over to him, his cheeks tinted a faint shade of pink. “Who was on the phone?”

Kuroko’s gaze never left Aomine’s face. “It was Kagami-kun.” Aomine bristled at the mentioning of Kagami’s name. “He said he needed to talk to you, Aomine-kun.” Aomine scoffed, taking the baking pan full of spiked batter to the oven, which had yet to be turned on. “You should call him. It sounded important.”

“Sorry, I don’t care about beached whales.” Aomine muttered, causing Kuroko’s eyebrow to shoot up curiously.

“Excuse me?”

“Oi, Kise! You. Me. Playbox. Now. Let me kick your ass in digital basketball just like I used to in the good old days!”

“You’re on, Aominecchi!”

Kuroko shook his head, watching as his two temporarily adopted children scurried over to the living room. He watched them quietly, sitting back while they bickered back and forth for the next hour before the rush the alcohol provided them began to wear off.

After his 5 consecutive win, Aomine slouched down in the chair, suddenly looking very reflective as he glanced back at Kuroko who silently read through some notes for his classes.

“Tetsu… I’ve missed you. How the hell have you been?”

Kuroko shook his head, smiling at Aomine as he closed his book. Before he could answer him, Kise leaned over, nudging Aomine in the side.

“He’s has been  _real_  good, having you, Kurokocchi?”

Kuroko knew exactly where Kise was going with this and he was definitely going to have to hurt him if he didn’t stop. “Kise-kun, Aomine-kun was talking to me.”

“Oh. Oh. Okay. Tell him then.” Kise waved him off, lying back on the sofa. His head lolled to the side as he giggled. “Tell him about Chiharu!”

Aomine frowned, not liking how the conversation became one that was hard to follow. “Who is Chiharu?”

“Kurokocchi’s  _girlfriend_ ~”

“Eh? Tetsu’s got a girlfriend?” That peaked Aomine’s interests. Turning around in his seat, Aomine shifted until he was on his knees, hanging over the back of the sofa.

Kuroko frowned, trying to will down the trickle of warmth spreading over his cheeks. “She is not my girlfriend. We have just been talking and getting to know each other, that’s all.”

“Oh don’t be shy, Kurokocchi!” Kise laughed, falling back across the armrest. He let his head hang down as another giggle bubbled in his throat. “I’ve seen your not-so-innocent goodbye kisses!”

Kuroko didn’t like how all of the attention was suddenly on him. Aomine twisted, alcohol induced grin was all he could focus on when the other male began leaning forward. He knew Aomine was always an idiot, but when he opened his mouth, Kuroko was sure that he IQ has in fact dropped significantly since high school.

“Did you bone her yet?”

_Thwack_!

“OW! Fuck, Tetsu!”

Kuroko frowned, feeling just a bit bad about his textbook as it fell to the floor after connecting with Aomine’s face. The male in question hunched over, muttering slurred curses while massaging his abused nose.

“Not everyone thinks about sex 24/7 like you.” Kuroko huffed, getting off of his chair to retrieve his book. “I am going to bed. I expect my kitchen to be clean in the morning.”

Kise was still giggling, finding great pleasure in Aomine’s pain. Aomine, however, glared after Kuroko, not wanting to admit how his words struck a chord somewhere deep inside him.

-

“Hey, hun. How are you feeling?” Kagami made his way back to the table, placing down a cup of juice in front of Hitomi as she pushed another fork full of pasta into her mouth.

“Mm!” She covered her mouth, smiling softly. Trying to chew and swallow her food before Kagami got closer to her, Hitomi turned her face away just as Kagami leaned down for a kiss. “I’m fine! Really, don’t worry.”

Kagami sighed, sitting down across from her at the table, picking at his own spaghetti while she went in for another bite. He could feel Hitomi’s eyes on him, watching him through her dark bangs before she sighed heavily.

"Tai-chan… You really should finish your food…" She started, placing her fork down. "It’s delicious! Not to mention, eating with a fork is somewhat exhilarating…"

Kagami chuckled, looking up as she flashed him a hopeful smile, trying her best to cheer him up. “I know, I’m sorry.” She reached across the table for his hand, running her fingers gently across the top of his knuckles. “I just can’t believe that Aomine would hurt you like that.”

Hitomi’s fingers traveled up to his wrists where she trailed her thumb across the batch of bones. “It’s okay, Tai-chan! Re-.”

"No! No it isn’t okay!" Kagami slammed his fork down on his plate. Hitomi released his wrist, shuffling back in her chair just as he realized what he had done. "A-Ah! Fuck. Hitomi, I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to shout."

Hitomi bit her lip, running her hand up and down her own arm for a moment. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it.”

She wouldn’t look at him…

Kagami felt like shit. Scaring her again that night was the last thing he should have done. After everything she went through, he knew he shouldn’t be taking his anger out on her. He dropped his head down into his palms, rubbing his eyes with the inside of his wrists. He heard Hitomi rise from her seat and in a second, she was in front of him, turning him around in his seat until he faced her. She smiled at him, that cute, innocent smile before kneeling on the ground in front of him. Resting her hands on his knee, she stared up at him, smiling silently until it became infectious.

Kagami found himself smiling back, unsure of why he was feeling so much joy in his stomach.

"You are a good man, Tai-chan." Hitomi started softly, running her hands up and down his thigh with soft and soothing touches. "I am glad to have you. Hey, how about I skip work tonight? We’ll stay here, cuddle a little, talk about that sport you love so much, and - "

His heart swelled with pride. Kagami reached down, cupping both of her cheeks with his hands. Tilting her head up, he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft, sweet, and a little spicy. He could taste the remnants of sautéed chicken on her breath that mingled with the wine in his own. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She was so soft, so gentle, so cute - Kagami wanted nothing more than to make sure she understood. Tugging on her jaw, he motioned for her to stand, licking along the curve of her mouth. They both stood, their lips locked and their eyes closed.

It was hot.

Kagami wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and wrapping her thighs around his waist. She giggled against his lips, cupped the back of his neck and deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to enter and explore her mouth. Kagami stumbled, doing everything he could to make it to his room without tripping over any stray object on the floor.

Making it into his room, Kagami felt Hitomi’s hands forcing their way in between their bodies, fumbling with the clasp of his belt.

Kagami tore his mouth away from hers. “Hitomi…”

"Shh…" She looked up at him. "Please…"

Kagami said nothing. He searched her eyes, completely unsure of what he was looking for. Instead of thinking, Kagami’s lips descended on hers once again, using his feet to kick his door shut behind him.

-

When Aomine finally made his way home the next day, the sun was large and the sky bled a deep orange.

In all of his years of living, Aomine has never once avoided his own home because of another person. When Kise dropped him off at school that morning, Aomine made it through his classes (somehow) despite the pounding in his head and the ringing in his ears. Sure, he may have fallen asleep in his first class… and the second, but when he finally made it to the last class of the day, Aomine was sure that he’d rather deal with a hangover in the middle of introductory statistic classes instead of going home to deal with Kagami and his shit.

As Aomine neared his apartment door, he suddenly wondered what he dreaded seeing more: Kagami - or his _shit_.

Fishing his keys out of his pockets, Aomine unlocked his door with a sigh. The lights were off inside. It was silent, almost giving Aomine hope that Kagami actually wasn’t home at all.

Twisting his keys out of the lock, he shuffled into the apartment. Before he could close the door, he heard the sound of voices. His stomach clenched and his lips drew down in a frown.

Kagami’s room door opened, and Hitomi’s bloated face poked out from behind the wall. She stared at him blankly, though Aomine didn’t have much time to reflect on her appearance as Kagami stormed out of his room, nudging her back inside. He then stomped over to Aomine, grabbing the sleeve of his sweater and began pulling him back out of the door.

“We need to talk.”

“Let me go, Kagami.”

Kagami kicked the door shut fiercely before turning his schorching glare directly on Aomine. “ _We need to talk_.”

Aomine could feel the venom dripping from his voice. As terrifying as Kagami could be when he was angry, Aomine could see nothing but hot, white anger while Kagami continued pulling his arm towards the entrance of their apartment complex like he was some sort of child.

Once they were outside, (why he waited that long, he wasn’t sure), Aomine growled, ripping his arm away from Kagami’s grasp, “Don’t treat me like a kid.”

Kagami whirled around on him so fast, Aomine had to step back to avoid colliding with him, “Then don’t fucking  _act_  like one.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Aomine straightened up, his chest heaving with every harsh breath he took. His heart was pounding and his blood was boiling.

Kagami stepped closer to him, bringing his face so close he could see every angry crease on his forehead and observe the flicker of anger, betrayal,  _hate_ , in his eyes. “You hurt her,” he glowered.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Hitomi, you ignorant fuck! Don’t play dumb with me!” Kagami exploded. The rage in his eyes was evident as he lunged forward. With both arms outstretched, Aomine could only grunt when Kagami shoved him,  _hard_ , in the chest.

Aomine’s head was pounding. It took every ounce of self-restraint he had left to refrain from dropping his bag full of books and punching Kagami in his temple. “Don’t you fucking touch me.”

Kagami shoved him again, “Do you really think that you have the right to say something like that right now?” Kagami moved forward to push him again. This time, Aomine wasn’t having it. He brought both of his arms up to his chest and knocked Kagami’s hands away with a snarl.

“Fuck off, Kagami. I swear to  _God_ , you need to back the fuck up.”

“Or what? Are you going to hit me too?” Kagami didn’t try to push him again, but he did enter his personal space, pressing their chests together in an act of intimidation. “Please. Go ahead and try.”

Aomine was sure that what he had to say definitely didn’t matter, but he knew for a fact that he did need to defend himself - and if Kagami didn’t calm down soon, he would not be responsible for what happens. “I didn’t hit anyone.”

Kagami froze, his mouth opening and closing in confusion. The emotion was fleeting, only serving to fuel Kagami’s rage. “Don’t you fuck with me! I saw the bruises!”

Aomine had no idea what bruises Kagami was talking about and to be completely honest, he didn’t care. “I honestly don’t give a shit what you saw. I didn’t hit her fat ass and if I did, she’d fucking deserve it.”

That was the last straw. Aomine did expect to get hit at some point in the confrontation, however no amount of expectation could have prepared him for the force of Kagami’s fist connecting with his jaw.

“You fucking  _bastard_!”

Aomine stumbled back, dropped his bag and his pride long enough to return the favor. The pain in his knuckles mixed with pleasure when he felt his fist scrape across the side of Kagami’s face. In the moments following, Aomine mixed the blood in his mouth with his saliva before spitting out a large wad of bloody fluids onto the ground.

“Don’t like to hear the truth? Eh, you piece of  _shit_!” Aomine snarled, wanting nothing more than to hit Kagami again. With the way that his red eyes narrowed, Aomine knew that he felt exactly the same. “Here you are, coming after  _me_ , defending that sick fuck that you call a girlfriend!”

This time, Aomine was ready. When Kagami’s fist came towards him again, Aomine managed to bring his arm up to the side of his face, lessening the force of the blow. Aomine grabbed on to Kagami’s shoulders while stepping back with his right foot. Pulling down on Kagami’s chest, Aomine snapped his right knee upwards, driving it up and into Kagami’s stomach. Fortunately for Kagami, he managed to bring both of his arms across his stomach before Aomine’s kneecap ground into his rib cage.

That didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt like hell.

Kagami stumbled back, holding on to his stomach while Aomine once again wiped his lips free of blood that dripped down his chin from where he bit his lip defending against his last attack. “I don’t want to hear your bullshit!”

Aomine let out a sour laugh, his body shaking from rage. “ _Of course_  you don’t. Why would you want to hear about how your precious little fat fuck came on to me last night.” Aomine reveled in the look of shock crossing Kagami’s features.

“… Fuck you. You’re lying.”

“Oh man, I wish I was.” Aomine’s voice sounded so dry, even to his own ears. “Imagine how I felt when she came into  _my room_  in nothing but a t-shirt on, trying tell me how ‘we don’t need to be friends to  _fuck_ ’.”

He could tell that Kagami wanted to say something,  _anything_ , but all he could do was stand across from him, glaring at him with such hateful eyes before… “Fuck you.”

Aomine reached down to the ground, picking up his fallen bag. Licking his quickly swelling lips again, Aomine gave Kagami one last dirty look before turning on his heels.

He didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t see where he was going. All he knew is that he fucking  _hurt_.

But the pain didn’t come from his busted lip or swollen jaw. It came from the memory of Kagami’s hateful eyes, burning directly into his own.

-

_**A/N: Playbox is my Playstation x Xbox love child. HEH** _


	10. Disillusioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH. This chapter was a challenge. I’ve had it all planned out for weeks but when it got down to writing it, I sat there flopping around like a fish out of water. UGH but in good news, bye bye hitomi!

Aomine didn’t come home for 3 days.

Kagami wanted to feel worried on those 3 days, however he couldn’t bring himself to care. He couldn’t bring himself to pick up his phone and ask him where he was. His pride, his anger, his hurt, his  _confusion_ shredded any hope of him being a bigger person.

Not to mention Hitomi was there, by his side, for all 3 days. She tended to the wound on the side his face. She checked for broken bones. She massaged away the kinks in his arms and his back.

She fueled the hatred for the man he thought he could call a friend.

One the fourth day, Aomine finally returned home late that night. Even though Hitomi was present, Aomine made no indication that he noticed them. He simply walked into the apartment, padded over to his room and locked the door.

Kagami was tired. He was so tired he didn’t even bother to make a fuss when Aomine showed his face in the apartment. He just turned his back, preparing to tell Hitomi that she didn’t have to worry (“Aomine can’t hurt you. I’m here,” he wanted to say) but there was something in her eyes that told him she wasn’t afraid. Her gaze was thoughtful though the small curve in the corner of her mouth made Kagami feel like there was something she wasn’t telling him.

Kagami didn’t have the will to think about it.

In the days that passed, Kagami really began to wonder if he was going to live like this for the rest of their lease.

Aomine didn’t talk to him. He didn’t acknowledge him even on the days when Hitomi wasn’t around. That’s not to say that he was any better than Aomine because he did the exact same thing. They were strangers within the same walls and Kagami wasn’t afraid to admit (to himself) that it hurt him deeply to know that his trust was being destroyed (but by who?).

It had been over a week since their fight and Kagami was beginning to feel like he was the only one affected by the situation.

Aomine barely stayed in the apartment. He could hear him on the phone with Kuroko (or even Kise), planning another outing as if Kagami never existed. Hitomi would visit him on a lunch date near his school and talk to him about her day (“I passed my exam, Tai-chan! I’m so happy!”)  as if nothing happened.

While he was happy that she was capable of pulling through her situation with a smile, he was still uncomfortable having her over knowing Aomine was there.

That’s why, when he heard that Aomine had plans of spending the weekend with Kise and Kuroko (again), Kagami felt that it was safe to have her over for dinner as a congratulations for passing her exams.

With Aomine gone all day, Kagami was left to prepare for his date that evening. Knowing that Aomine should be returning late that night (hopefully he would just stay at Kuroko’s place and bum a ride to class in the morning, but Kagami couldn’t get his hopes up about that), he decided that a nice dinner during the afternoon followed by a movie date that night would be the best way to spend the evening with Hitomi.

So when Kagami got a call from the girl in question, he rushed over to his phone, wiping his hands off on his apron before answering. “Hello?”

“Tai-chan~ I’m almost there, boo!”

Kagami smiled, listening to the join in her voice. It warmed his heart. “That’s great. I just finished cooking. I’ll be setting the table, right?”

“Great! In about… 5 minutes, come down here, okay? I brought some drinks and dessert but I’ll need help bringing them up.”

“Ah, okay!”

“Good, see you soon, sweet stuff! Love you!”

Kagami wasn’t sure why he hesitated, but Hitomi didn’t seem to notice, “Love you, too.”

Hanging up with a sigh, Kagami placed the phone on the counter and stared back at the empty dishes on the table, and the two unlit candles in the center.

“I love you, too…” he whispered, figuring that the best way to convince himself that he wasn’t lying would be to keep repeating it. “I love you, too…”

Even to his own ears, it sounded fake.

* * *

“Daiki! What a pleasant surprise!”

Despite the headphones in his ears, Aomine could still hear that poisonous voice dripping in over his music. There were a lot of things Aomine felt bubbling in the pit of his stomach at that moment. Annoyance, anger, frustration, and an undeniable urge to just slap the fat off of her; he couldn’t decide which emotion he should go with.

Glancing up, Aomine watched as she waved to him, indicating that she wanted him to come over to her car.

Like hell.

Turning his gaze back to the entrance of his apartment complex, he tried to ignore her pleas for “help” as she pulled a bag of cake out of the car and put it on the hood.

“Daiki, look! I’m sorry!”

He kept walking, trying to pass her and make it to the door before she decided to say anything else that would set him off. Of course, the Gods just weren’t on his side that day because she shuffled over to him before he could pass her and stood right in front of him, causing him to stop before he knocked her over.

“Daiki, listen to me.”

“I thought I told you to not get familiar with me,” he snarled. He stepped to the side in an attempt to move past her but she simply stepped back in front of him, pressing her hands on his chest.

“Please just listen to me!” her voice cracked and her face scrunched up in frustration. It only served to piss him off more. At what point in time did  _she_  have the right to make such a face? Before Aomine could once again tell her disappear, she reached up and pulled his headphones down, letting them sit around his neck where her fingers happened to linger. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean for things to get this far.”

Aomine scoffed and reach up to her wrists in an attempt to pry her off. “I don’t want to hear your bullshit. Just stay the fuck away from me a-.”

“Look, I know you’re mad, I understand. I shouldn’t have come on so strong.”

“-You shouldn’t have come on to me at all.”

“I just needed somebody, ya know?”

Aomine was pretty sure that she was deaf. Yanking her arms away from him, he decided that he would rather go to school tomorrow without his textbooks. It was obvious this was getting him no where. “I don’t give a fuck about what you  _need_.”

He stepped back out of her grasp as she reached for him again. He turned and began walking back in the direction he came. (Those streets were becoming painfully familiar). “Daiki,  _please_  ju-.”

“Aomine!”

Aomine glanced back and watched as Hitomi flinched, her head turning around so fast that he honestly prayed that her neck would snap. Hitomi threw another pleading glance at him before she shuffled back, latching on to Kagami’s arm as the other male intended on bulldozing directly over to Aomine without blinking an eye.

“Tai-chan, don’t…!”

There was anger swirling around in Kagami’s eyes. Hitomi’s arms remained wrapped around his arm, pulling him back towards her car.

“Here, Tai-chan, hold this.” She forced the bag of drinks into his hands and picked up the cake. Kagami never once took his eyes off of Aomine who remained frozen, watching as disgust began to spread over Kagami’s features. Aomine remained silent and simply watched as Hitomi pulled Kagami back into the apartment, leaving him outside.

Shutting his eyes, Aomine bit his lip before pulling his headphones back on his head. He shoved his hands back in his pocket and violently kicked a rock as he made his way back to the streets.

_Fuck_.

* * *

 

“Ahh!” Hitomi placed the cake down on the counter, “It smells delicious in here!” Placing her purse on the counter next to her cake, she scurried over to the pot, lifting the lid just enough to take a good whiff of the dinner Kagami had prepared. “Mmm, Tai-chan, your cooking is always so - Tai-chan?” Hitomi’s smile dropped the moment she turned around and noticed that Kagami was not smiling with her. “Tai-chan, are you okay?”

Kagami’s silence was unnerving.

She placed the lid back on the pot, taking a few cautious steps forward. “Tai-chan…?” He watched her silently, his face twisted into one of hurt and confusion that did nothing but cause a lump to form in her throat. Reaching out to the bags, Hitomi took the drinks from his hand and placed it on the counter next to them. “Hey, are you okay?”

“You just  _needed_  someone?”  The question was soft, quiet, and laced with venom. Kagami could see the color drain from her cheeks.

She chuckled, reaching out to his shirt nervously. “W-What are you talking ab-?”

Kagami smacked her hands away, barely registering the shock on her face as she stepped back. “Don’t screw around with me! You  _needed_  someone? Just what exactly did you  _need_?”

“I- I just…”

“You just  _what_?!” Kagami stepped forward, his eyes blazing and wild with anger. Hitomi stumbled back, grabbing on to the chair of the dinner table which wasn’t too far away from the entrance of his apartment. Tears began to form in her eyes and this time, it did nothing to calm the raging storm in his heart. “Just what was so fucking important that you’d go to Aomine, my  _friend_!”

And then it hit him.

A wave of insurmountable guilt crashed into him so hard, Kagami rocked on his feet, grabbing on to the counter for support. Kagami’s eyebrows furrowed, his eyes darting around as his mind spun with the reality of the situation.

“Aomine… He wasn’t lying…” Kagami reached on hand up to his hair, fisting into his locks and tugged. “He tried to warn me about you and I… I just…”

Hitomi’s quivering voice broke through his already jumbled speech, “Now that’s not fair! Are you really going to do this right now? He hurt me! Are you just going to take his side  _now_?”

Kagami barely had the strength to look at her. He pressed his elbows on the counter and buried his face into his palms, vaguely noting just how much pain her voice was beginning to cause him.

“Hurt you? How can I believe anything you say anymore?”

“Are you fucking  _kidding_  me?” It was honestly the first time that Kagami had ever heard her go off like that. “Are you trying to say that it’s  _my_  fault that he hurt me?!”

At first, silence was her only response. Kagami had yet to lift his head, feeling that it would be easier to just not look at her right now.

“I…” Hitomi’s voice cracked. He could  _hear_  the tears in her voice and it didn’t bother him one bit. “I can’t believe you!” Something crashed to the floor with a low thud. “After all we’ve been through, you’re just going to pin all the blame on  _me_?!”

She was nearing hysterics and Kagami had enough. The lies, the confusion, the  _guilt_  - it was too much. He slammed his hands down on the counter, the bottles of wine she brought rattled in response, “Why?” His head snapped back up towards her, glaring directly into her tear streaked face. He watched her face shift from anger, to fear and back to anger at an alarming rate. “Just tell me  _why_?” Her breathing labored. Her chest heaved with every word he spoke. “Was I not  _enough_  for you?”

Hitomi’s hands flew to her hair where she tangled her fists in her messy locks and promptly screamed, “You wouldn’t  _fuck_  me!”

All of Kagami’s anger dissolved, completely baffled by her sudden confession. “ _What_?” His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth parted as each question melted away in his throat. “What did you just say?” Hitomi had her palms to her eyes, her body shaking with the force of her tears. Next to her, the unlit candles he prepared for their date lay innocently by her feet.

“I-I just wanted to feel important…” her voice cracked as she took in a shaky breath. Another sob tore from her throat. “It’s always Junko.  _Always_! For once, I wanted to be noticed. For once I wanted to feel special!”

Kagami’s head was spinning and his throat was tight with emotions. He could feel her words clawing at him, wrapping around his neck and squeezing the patience out of him.

“I know what happened that night! I know you were just filling in for  _him_  so he could get with her.” Hitomi’s eyes were dark, seething with anger and begging for pity.

\- But Kagami felt none.

“I thought that I’d have to spend another night, finding the way home by myself while she ran off with another man and left me alone because who would want a fat fuck like me, right?!” Kagami was pretty sure that she was far beyond thought and reason. Her words fell from her lips so fast, Kagami could do nothing but watch, dumbfounded. “But you - you were nice to me. You seemed interested in me. You kissed me, you touched me, but you wouldn’t  _fuck_  me! Am I that disgusting to you?!”

Kagami’s voice was weak when he finally found the strength to speak, “Are you trying to tell me that you’re upset because I wouldn’t  _have sex_  with you?”

“Did I stutter?!”

Kagami was taken aback, his features twisting into hurt when the reality of the situation began to hit him. Before he could keep speaking, or even think of a reply to her madness, Hitomi was already locked and loaded, ready to fire without giving him the chance to defend himself.

“The first night I met you, you stopped me when we got to your room, saying that I was drunk and didn’t know what I was doing. I thought that was so honorable, especially since you asked me out afterwards.” Her face was red, her eyes puffy and pink. “But it’s been over a month, Tai-chan!”

God, he wished she wouldn’t call him that.

“I have tried, so hard, so  _fucking_  hard, to tell you that I was ready and you refused to budge! Even after your fight with  _him_ , you fucking  _stopped_  me! What kind of man are you?”

Kagami could feel his anger rising again but he felt so tired and just completely exhausted. “What  _kind of man_?”

“I needed you, Tai-chan. I needed you to show me that I wasn’t disgusting and you  _didn’t_.”

A sour laugh ripped from Kagami’s throat. “And so you picked  _Aomine_?” He would have laughed harder had it not been for Hitomi’s deep, labored breathing that reminded him that he didn’t want her here. He didn’t want to hear her, to see her, to be  _near_  her.

Kagami pressed his fingers to his temple, taking in a deep breath. He saw her mouth opening to speak again, but he had enough. "You know what, I’m not even pissed that you tried to cheat on me, anymore. I’m angry because I believed in you, that I  _trusted_  you, that I lost my _best friend_  for you. So, yeah, I guess I’m pissed off, but at both of us; you for being a bitch and me for believing you.”

Hitomi’s mouth snapped shut instantly, her eyes widening slightly. “Is that it? We’re not going to make this work?” Hitomi took a few steps forward, trying to reach out for him. Kagami stepped back, shaking his head.

“No, we’re not.”

Hitomi started breathing heavier, her eyes narrowing to slits. “No, you are not leaving me, Tai-chan. You can’t leave me!”

Kagami closed his eyes, trying to swallow the guilt he could still feel wrapping around his heart. His stomach churned, “Obviously this relationship isn’t going the way we want it, so we should just call it quits before we say anything else we regret.” Kagami felt her fingers tangle into his shirt while his name escaped from her lips. “Hitomi, stop. We can’t do this.” Kagami pried her fingers off of him, guiding her towards the door. He reached over to the counter to her purse and pressed it against her chest.

“Tai-chan!

“I’m sorry but you need to leave.” He opened the door behind her, gently nudging her towards it. She shook her head violently, trying to regain her grip on Kagami’s shirt. “Tai-chan, no. Please no! Don’t do this!” Despite her cries, she stepped back, following his guiding hand outside of the apartment door.

“I’m sorry, Hitomi.” He pulled her hands free from his shirt one more time, “Please, you’ll find someone, it just isn’t me.” He moved away from her, watching her arms fall limp at her side.

“Tai-chan…” it was her last broken plea.

Kagami shook his head, “I’m sorry,” and closed the door on her, listening to her sniffles. He pressed his head to the cool surface of the door as he turned the lock.

“Fuck you, Tai-chan! Fuck you!”

He winced when her fist connected with the door.

“How dare you break up with me when this is  _your_  fault!” She pounded at the door again, “I hope that asshole is worth losing me!”

Kagami remained silent as he pushed away from the door. He felt so heavy. His legs dragged along the carpet as he made his way over to the couch. She was still pounding on the door but her words fell on deaf ears.

He lowered himself into the couch with a loud sigh, feeling his muscles release the tension that was building within him. He felt boneless as he sat there, waiting until she finally gave up and stormed away from his door with one more frustrated snarl.

The silence that fell over him was deafening yet welcomed. Kagami let his head fall on the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. It had been a while since he has felt so confused, so  _lost_. In his younger years, he was told he wasn’t one known for using their brain, but as he sat there, thinking about all that’s happened, he could only ask himself:

What now?

* * *

 

The keys rattled quietly as the door was unlocked. When Aomine stepped into the apartment, he was welcomed by darkness and silence. He closed the door behind him, his eyes narrowing as they adjusted to the darkness. He could barely make out the outline of plates on the dinner table in front of him, cake and wine on the counter next to him, and the faint aroma of Kagami’s cooking.

Locking the door, Aomine kicked off his shoes before making his way over to his room, trying not to trip over a pair of candles in his path.

He didn’t want to be here - not now. If Kuroko’s girlfriend hadn’t gotten sick that night, he would still be at Kuroko’s place, not booted back home so Kuroko could keep her company. He couldn’t even find Kise that night. Who knew what, or who, the model was doing.

He wasn’t sure how long he could stand to look in Kagami’s hateful eyes before wanting to punch him directly in his face.

The door squeaked, causing a wave of annoyance and dread to wash over Aomine. His hands rested on his room door as he heard Kagami shuffle out of his room.

He should have just went inside. He should have just ignored him like he had done for the past week and a half. But for some reason, he couldn’t help but turn around.

The sight that greeted him made his heart thump just a little bit harder. Kagami looked so tired. His eyes were sunken and bloodshot, definitely from lack of sleep. He wasn’t sure why Kagami was awake at 4 in the morning, but it was obvious that he wasn’t sleeping before Aomine returned home.

He looked pathetic.

“Aomine…”

“I don’t want to do this right now.” Aomine turned back to his room. He opened the door with every intention of ending the conversation. However, Kagami had other plans.

“We broke up.”

Aomine stiffened. He wasn’t going to let those words get to him. “Oh, how unfortunate,” he snarled, refusing to look back at Kagami. He didn’t want to. He didn’t need to. He knew exactly what kind of face he was making.

“Aomine, I’m really sor-”

He could hear Kagami take a step towards him, “- I don’t want to talk about this right now.” Aomine went into his room and began closing the door, trying to do everything in his power to not look back.

“A-Aomine, please…”

_Don’t sound so hurt._

And then he looked up.

_Pathetic_.

“Go to bed, Kagami.” Aomine muttered and shut the door behind him.


	11. Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I updated faster because I felt bad for not making them friends again in the last chapter AND making you wait so long. :3 That being said, the next chapter MIGHT take a bit longer because my original plans for this fic became warped. I have to kinda… figure out how to transition into the second half of this fic where our boys can finally come to love each other. (: Thank you for reading so far! I’m really grateful to you all! Soon they will be silly again, I promise (:
> 
> Warning(s): minor language and such.

The only reason Aomine woke up at 8 am the next morning was because of the sudden blasting of the TV, followed by a hissed “Fuck!” before the sound stopped immediately.

Aomine groaned as he opened his eyes, instantly regretting his decision when the sunlight from outside peaked in through his curtains, blinding him with bright, yellow,  _happy_  light. He grabbed his sheets and dragged them back over his head, getting comfortable once again. Despite his comfort, Aomine found himself unable to fall asleep once again as he heard shuffling in the kitchen. He could hear a few cups clanking, followed by another flurry of curses when a cup hit the floor and a plate slammed against the counter just a little too loudly. The steady rush of the kitchen faucet became a bit of a lullaby, reminding Aomine of all of his roommate dinner nights with Kagami where he was forced to wash the dishes, especially since Kagami was the one to cook.

It almost made him nostalgic.

Almost.

Huffing, Aomine closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything but the sounds Kagami made in the kitchen. He wasn’t sure how long Kagami was out there. He drifted in and out of consciousness until he could no longer hear the faucet running or plates being put away. There was a silence now, a silence filled only by his steady breathing and the occasional yawn from his roommate.

With no intentions of going to school for that day, Aomine had every intentions of staying in bed until Kagami returned to his room, fell asleep, or even left.

However, a rumbling in the pit of his stomach decided that his childish actions would be punish and it was honestly the only reason he got up.

Aomine slipped out of his bed with a yawn, running his hands through short, thick locks. Scratching his stomach with his free hand, he shuffled out of his room, trying not to think about how things would be with Kagami.

In the almost two weeks prior, Aomine had become a professional at blocking out Kagami’s existence (though he could never rid himself of the sting he felt) and pretending that there was nothing wrong with the way they were living. However, after last night, after seeing him looking so pathetic, so  _guilty_ , Aomine knew that his cast iron facade was going to fail him soon.

Trying not to make a big deal out of it, Aomine opened his door and stepped out into the hall. The first thing he saw was Kagami’s slightly startled face glancing at him from his spot on the couch. His eyes was dark and still bloodshot, leading Aomine to wonder if he slept at all. He was silent, watching him with wary eyes. Aomine couldn’t look at him for long.

Suddenly, he wasn’t hungry anymore.

He tore his gaze away, walking towards the kitchen silently. He walked to the fridge, hoping to find a drink and a snack that could tide him over until he left for the day. The first thing he spotted was some tupperware on the top shelf, filled with the food he probably smelled when he got home. Frowning deeply, Aomine did nothing but push the food aside, reaching in the back for a small bottle of strawberry milk that he had resting in the back of the fridge.

Closing the fridge door, Aomine grabbed at a banana resting in its basket on the counter. He turned with every intention of returning to his room, but something about the way Kagami sat there, slouching and ignoring him (with much difficulty. Aomine could see his eyes drifting towards him every few seconds) made Aomine’s resolve falter.

“You look like shit.”

Kagami stiffened at the sound of his voice, glancing over his shoulders with a look of confusion. Aomine watched as Kagami tried to mask whatever emotions he felt by plastering on a mock look of annoyance.

“You don’t look any better.”

The silence that fell between them was interrupted only by the low rumble of the tv station that Kagami was watching. Kagami watched him quietly before turning his gaze back to the tv.

Aomine remained silent. He turned to his room, taking a few steps towards his door before his feet changed course. Without thinking much about it, Aomine came up behind Kagami and dropped his hand down his shoulder, resting his strawberry milk against Kagami’s neck.

“Shi-!” Kagami jumped as the cold pressed against his skin, causing him to turn his head towards Aomine in shock. “What was that for?!”

Aomine huffed, trying to mask the look of concern he knew was plastered on his face. “Just take it, dumbass.”

Kagami immediately tensed as if he noticed just how relaxed he was acting. He glanced down at the drink and gingerly took it from Aomine’s grasp. The moment his fingers brushed over Aomine’s was the first time they’ve touched in a way that wasn’t a punch to the face.

Kagami looked at his hands, “Thanks.”

Aomine grunted his response, moving away from behind the couch. He peeled his banana as he made his way around to the front of the couch and plopped down next to Kagami with a heavy sigh.

The confusion in Kagami’s eyes was evident as he stared at Aomine, trying to figure how exactly what he was doing. Aomine simply took a bite from his banana, avoiding Kagami’s curious gaze for as long as he could. Instead of speaking, Kagami turned his attention back to the tv, opening the milk before taking a small sip.

He licked the remnants of milk off of his upper lip and just sat there… waiting.

Aomine suddenly realized that he had no idea why he sat down. He had nothing he wanted to say - not now anyway.

What  _was_  there to say?

Aomine had no reason to apologize, nor did he feel it was his responsibility. But something compelled him to speak, precisely at the same moment Kagami blurted out -

“I’m so -”

“Shitty week, huh?”

A silence fell over them again. Kagami’s apology was caught in his throat and Aomine still refused to meet his gaze. Kagami watched him, puzzled. Aomine’s lips were drawn down in a frown and his face scrunched up in confusion.

Kagami could see that Aomine wasn’t even sure why he spoke, so he tried again. “Yeah. It was my fault and I -”

“ - Maybe you should just leave the women to me, eh?”

His mouth snapped shut when Aomine once again interrupted him. His frown deepened and his brows furrowed in slight frustration. “Aomine…”

“Besides,” Aomine started, slouching down into the couch. He spread his legs a little wider, taking up more space than he needed to. He took another bite of his banana and rested his head on the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling with a smirk. “With you out of the picture, it just means there are more girls for me, right?” Aomine’s head lolled to the side.

Their eyes met. Aomine’s teasing gaze caused Kagami’s stomach to churn and his heart to thump, just once, a little bit louder than it needed to.

Slowly, a smile formed on Kagami’s lips. “Please, spare me. It’s obvious that I don’t like the right kind of girls.” His voice was playful but his heart was heavy. He watched the smirk on Aomine’s lips fall.

Aomine sucked his teeth, taking another bite out of his banana. He turned back to the TV, chewing the soft fruit with a huff. Leave it to Kagami to ruin the moment. However, Kagami simply chuckled, trying to mask the sadness that he was undoubtedly feeling.

They sat there in silence again, saying nothing.

Kagami wasn’t sure if his gut was right, but something told him that he was forgiven. Aomine relaxed into the couch next to him, chuckling here and there to whatever joke he found funny on TV. Aomine’s decision to stop him from apologizing was in many ways embarrassing but at the same time, Kagami was grateful.

Aomine could see a stupid smile forming on Kagami’s face. He wasn’t sure what the idiot was thinking but if it was enough to remove the guilt from his face and bring back a sliver of his award winning smile, Aomine was satisfied.

He wasn’t, however, pleased with the way his heart clenched at the sight.

Aomine got up from the couch with a heavy sigh, causing Kagami to glance up at him. “I’m hungry,” Aomine explained the unasked question. “I figured I’d get some food before I head out later.”

As Aomine made his way towards the kitchen again, Kagami turned on the sofa, “Ah, there are leftovers in the fridge,” Kagami trailed off a bit. Aomine’s hand froze as he reached the fridge. He turned back, looking back at his idiot of a roommate whose mood had plummeted once again. A sour smile formed on his lips. Kagami turned back in his seat as he spoke, “You can have it the rest.”

Aomine was going to punch him in the back of the head in 10 seconds. “Oi, dumbass.”

“Urk!” Kagami turned to glare at him. “What was that, asshole?”

“I’m going to hang out with Kuroko and Kise later.” Aomine’s gaze was level, his voice cautious. “Wanna… ditch class today and come with me?”

Kagami couldn’t stop his eyes from widening, just a bit, as he stared at Aomine who suddenly decided that the fridge and its contents were more interesting that Kagami’s shocked,  _grateful_ , face.

Kagami cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “A-ah… Yeah.” His face was suddenly feeling really warm. “I’d like that.”

Aomine huffed and slammed the fridge door shut. “Good. I’m going to shower and eat after.” His hunger wasn’t forgotten, but Aomine knew that there was no way he could eat comfortably with the things his stomach was doing that moment. He padded over to his room, only to stop when he heard Kagami call out to him softly, almost as if he was trying to pick his words carefully.

“Eh?”

“… Thank you.”

Aomine stiffened, looking back at Kagami with a scowl.

_God damn it._

“Don’t mention it,” Aomine huffed. Just before entering his room, he shrugged once more, waving off Kagami before he could say something else disgusting, “It’s what bros are for, right?”


	12. Intermission (B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing good comes out of these assholes being on the computer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowww it's not a NEW chapter but I'm suffering the biggest writer's block ever and I figured I'd load up the silly guns just to try to get my brain moving! I'm graduating Uni in a month so I've been stressing a lot but THIS ISN'T DEAD I PROMISE YOU.
> 
> Also, Kuroko sent them this little [gem](http://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=350217&no=31&weekday=tue). Feel free to look at it before or after the fic. It's up to you XD

“I don’t know if I want to do this...”

“Ah?! What? Are you scared?”

“N-No! I just... look at that warning! It clearly says it’s not recommended for the weak hearted!”

Aomine blinked, looking back to the website, looking at the pretty sarcastic warning on the first page of the comic Kuroko sent them.

“Look, idiot. It’s joking! It says it’s recommended for pregnant women and those suffering medical conditions. It’s just fucking with us. Besides, Tetsu said it was funny.”

Kagami frowned. He was in no way convinced that the website or Kuroko were telling him the truth. However, with a page covered in Korean characters he couldn’t understand and Aomine’s teasing, smug tone, Kagami found himself agreeing to read this stupid “funny” comic Kuroko decided to tweet to them that morning.

“Fine.”

Aomine grinned, watching as Kagami flopped on his stomach with a deep frown etched into his features. Aomine sat beside him, crossing his legs as he began scrolling down on the webpage.

As they reached the first panel, Kagami was sure that he was going to regret this.

“It says _ghost_ , Ahomine! Right there! It says it in the _title_! There’s no way you think this isn’t going to be scary!”

Aomine slapped the back of Kagami’s head with a pillow, ignoring the annoyed huff that left his lips. “Shut up, you big baby!” Aomine slammed the pillow down on his back and fluffed it up a bit before resting his elbow down on top of it.

“Get off of me, ass.”

Aomine pointedly ignored him and Kagami was ready to flip him, and his laptop, off the bed. However, Aomine was scrolling down the page and Kagami decided to start reading along.

There was a girl alone on the street, talking about something or another about the streets and her path home.

Aomine was slouching, pressing more of his weight down on Kagami’s back as he read along, waiting long enough to make sure Kagami read too before he kept scrolling.

“I’m bored.”

“Good. Let’s not read this.” Kagami didn’t want to admit how eager he sounded.

“Nope.”

“Fuck off.”

Aomine continued down, reaching the part where Kagami wanted to bolt the fuck out of there.

“No. Aomine. No. I don’t want to.”

“Hah! Kagami, please restrain your emotions when in my presence. It’s unbecoming.”

“Don’t use big words, asswipe. You might hurt yourself.”

Aomine kept scrolling just to spite him. Kagami shivered, staring at the back of a woman who the girl claimed creeped her out. Creepy was an understatement. The picture alone of the woman with the twisted leg was weird enough without the girl telling her how uncomfortable the woman made her.

As the girl neared her, Kagami was starting to feel his heart rate spike. _Don’t go near her._ Kagami was so close to screaming out that she shouldn’t have gotten any closer but -

Suddenly, the woman turned around, her head creaking in an almost 180 rotation. She was groaning loudly, her eyes wild and her face completely covered in blood.

\- Kagami was right.

“HOLY FUCK!”

“WHAT THE SHIT?”

Kagami was the first to scream. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure if Aomine’s reaction was because of the computer or because of Kagami suddenly flying up to fast, Aomine almost toppled off of the bed.

“NO! FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK?! AOMINE, WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE _FUCK_?!”

“YOO!”

“AOMINE WHY DON’T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?!”

“YOO?!”

“I’M GOING TO KILL KUROKO!”

“YO WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY COMPUTER? I DIDN’T FUCKING SCROLL THAT MUCH.”

“AOMINE THAT ISN’T THE POI- DON’T SCROLL BACK UP!”

Kagami watched, in horror, as each individual panel of that woman’s face began to turn back around in reverse, her wide, bloody grin becoming etched into his mind permanently. As soon as Aomine reached the top, he tried scrolling down again, only to watch as each picture remained normal, allowing him to once again scroll through each - fucking - image - one - by - fucking - one!

“Aomine!”

“Dude this is creepy.”

“Then why the hell are you still scrolling?!”

“I want to know what happens!”

Kagami stared at Aomine for a moment. “I’m out.”

“Kagami, no.”

“I’m leaving. Good bye.”

Aomine’s hand shot up at the speed of light, grabbing the back of his head and forcing him back down on the bed, pressing his face into the sheets. “Stay.”

“Asshole!” Kagami struggled to lift his head, removing the sheets from blocking his nose. The moment he did, however,  he regret it. He could still see that girl talking to the woman with the bloody face who was currently moaning about her baby. Kagami immediately shoved his face back into the sheets, deciding that it was better to suffocate than see anymore of this. “NOPE!”

Aomine’s hand remained idle in his hair, resting heavily on the back of his skull as if he was some kind of dog. He would yell at him for that later, but for now, anything was better than that comic.

Suddenly, Aomine’s fingers were on the back of his neck, pinching his muscles with his fingers. “Kagami look at this shit.”

“Absolutely not.”

“No, it’s over. She’s walking away.”

“Did you close the page?”

“No? Should I?”

Kagami groaned, raising his head to glare at Aomine. “Yes, you should!” He caught a glimpse of the girl turning around, saying how she wanted to get far away from the creepy woman.

He didn’t blame her.

Just as Aomine kept scrolling, the words “SHE’S NOT HERE” was the last thing Kagami saw before the entire paged took control once again. The woman was back, screeching in anger as her mangled body dragged along the ground, raising towards them before either of them had the chance to regret it.

“Fuck me. Oh, my G-”

“NOOOOOOO!”

Kagami’s wailing drowned out the woman’s screams and Aomine’s voice. He jumped away from the screen, shooting back at the speed of light. Aomine turned his head away from her wild eyes and blood caked skin just in time to see Kagami topple off of the bed, still screaming and swearing about stupid comics and stupid Kuroko sending them stupid comics and stupid Aho-Asshole for reading said stupid comics.

“Pfft! It wasn’t _that_ bad!”

“SHUT UP.”

“HAHA. Were you really that scared?”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Aomine’s tears were rolling down his face, blurring the still image of the crazy woman’s face on the screen. Even as he continued with the rest of the comic, nothing else in his mind processed because Kagami’s angry grumbles were driving his sides to continue clenching with the force of his laughter.

A few miles away, Kuroko watched in amusement as his twitter was spammed with a plethora of messages, all varying between “Fuck you!” and “I’m going to kill you!!” and just one “Tetsu! That was great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! Thank you all for being with me so long and putting up with my hella terrible updating patterns! I wasn't planning on it getting so serious so I have to work them back into being cute but not as dumb as I always make them. Heh.


	13. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note(s): HI. I have brought you the next ~~shitty~~ installation of this fic! :D If I don't give it to you now, you'll never get it because what the hell is writing? How do you do it?  
>  Also! Today marks the one year anniversary since I started this fic! -throws confetti!- I wanted to thank all of you guys for putting up with my horrible updating schedule, horrid typos and the awkwardness of this entire fic. There is a long note at the end of the chapter. Check it out, okay? <3
> 
> Warning(s): language, crack, stupidity, me using alcohol as an excuse for aomine's behavior

“It’s nice to see you again, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami glanced down at Kuroko, feeling another wave of guilt the moment he caught sight that warm, sincere smile what Kuroko wore. “Ahh, yeah! It is!” Kagami swirled the beer can in his hand, avoiding Kuroko’s ever knowing gaze. A comfortable silence fell between them, disrupted by the occasional cry of birds, the crashing of the ocean’s waves, and the sounds of a not-quite-but-almost-trashed pair of idiots currently trying to play soccer on the firm sand at the edge of the shore.

Kuroko shifted, pressing his toes down into the sand. He bent forward, resting his elbows on his knees while watching as Aomine attempted to kick the ball back to Kise, just as the tide came in, washing the ball just a little bit up farther on the shore and out of his reach. Aomine huffed loudly, jamming his foot into the sand in order to send a good chunk or wet sand in Kise’s direction. The blond screeched through his laughter, hoping out of the way while yelling that Aominecchi shouldn’t take out his anger on him because he sucked.

With a rather indignant cry of “Fuck off, pretty boy!” Aomine grabbed the ball before it was taken away in the tide and held it over his head with both hands and threw it with all his might.

Kise couldn’t dodge fast enough and received a face full of soccer ball and sand.

Aomine’s laughter was the biggest indication that he was pleased.

“It’s good to see him so happy again.”

“Eh?” Kagami lowered his can down in his lap, peaking over at Kuroko again. Kuroko’s eyes were soft, softer than usual, with a smile that spoke volumes in another language Kagami’s couldn’t understand. Sometimes, Kagami wondered just what Kuroko was thinking.

“He was miserable without you, Kagami-kun”

Actually, maybe he didn’t want to know. “K-Kuroko!” Kagami stuttered, throwing a confused glanced down at his smaller friend. “What are you talking about? He seemed fine to me.” Kagami said that as if he had honestly looked at Aomine’s face in the days prior....

“Maybe you just didn’t want to see it,” Kuroko started, speaking in a tone that gave more questions than answers. “I haven’t seen him to stressed in such a long time.”

Kagami groaned, dropping his head down into the palm of his free hand, grabbing on to his hair in annoyance. “You just love making me feel like shit, don’t you, Kuroko?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kuroko’s face said otherwise.

Huffing, Kagami decided to look back to where Aomine and Kise were still trying to make soccer a possibility. He remained silent. There was something in the air that told him Kuroko wanted to know more but he was grateful when Kuroko decided not to pry.

“So, Kagami-kun. Is that date you offered me still on the table?” Kuroko’s voice was playful, his wipe upturned in the faintest hint of a teasing smile.

“Ah, of course.” Kagami responded after a moment of trying to remember what ‘date’ Kuroko was talking about. “Where would you like to go?”

“Hmm,” Kuroko leaned forward with a grunt, reaching down past Kagami’s legs towards their cooler of beverages that rested by his feet. “There’s a new pastry shop that opened up near my University... I’ve been meaning to go.” Kuroko frowned, sighing heavily when he opened to top of the cooler. “I told Kise-kun to buy something other than soda...”

“A pastry shop?” Kagami followed Kuroko’s gaze, watching his hands search through the ice for something other than beer, Sprite, and Coke. “What do you want there?”

“I heard their vanilla smoothies are to die for.”

“Smoothies? That’s new.”

“Mm. They blend it with a small amount hint of berries and I wanted to try it.” Kuroko fished out a Sprite with a heavy sigh. “After all, it is Kagami-kun’s treat.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kagami waved him off, finishing the last bit of his beer. “Before or after finals?”

“After. I have a few papers that I need to write this week.”

Kagami nodded, dropping the can down next to the one he finished before. “Just let me know w-”

“Kagamicchhiiii! Look out!”

“Eh?” Kagami turned his head just in time to watch that round, black and white ball fly gracefully towards his face, where it made direct contact with the middle of his forehead. “GOD - OW - What the fu-OW?!”

Aomine threw his hands into the air, holding both arms over his head. “GOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA-” Kuroko watched with unnatural fascination as Aomine held on to his sing-song cheer for a long as humanly possible. Aomine’s lungs soon gave out and the rest of his chant came out in a high pitched screech.

“Aomine, you fuck!”

“We came here to party, bitch! Why are you sitting there!”

“Did that mean you had to kick a ball in my face?!”

Aomine cackled, taking another swig of beer from his can. “I’m sure you’re used to taking balls to the face, right?”

Kagami’s eyes flashed for a second. “I’m going to fucking kill you!”

“I’d like to see you try!” And then Aomine threw his beer - at least he tried. The last traces of his drink flew from the opening while the can itself toppled somewhere in the opposite direction.

Kagami picked up the soccer ball, ignoring the throbbing in the front of his head. Kuroko leaned in the opposite direction, watching as his feet dug into the sand below and promptly kicked it all back towards Kuroko and his not-so-tasty drink as he took off, full speed towards Aomine who suddenly realized that he was no match for a sober, pissed off Kagami.

“Oh... Fuck...”

Kuroko watched as Kagami raced towards Aomine, the latter doing his best to turn on his heels despite the alcohol coursing through his veins.

“Come back here, you fucking prick!”

“You’ll have to catch me first!”

Aomine took off, running at full speed through the sand. Even wasted, he was still quick, but unfortunately, he wasn’t smart. Aomine forgot the one rule when trying to escape an angry man with a projectile - don’t run in a straight line.

Kagami clutched the ball tighter, raising it over his head as he watched Aomine scramble down the beach. He could hear Aomine’s smug chuckle in the night air and it pissed him off to no end.

Kagami grunted, planting his foot down on the ground and pushing off as hard as he could with the sand sinking beneath him. “Aomine!” His voice was loud, firm, and definitely scary.

Kise was already running in the opposite direction with a loud cry of “Kurokocchi!” He had nothing to worry about, however.

Kagami’s eyes zoomed in on the back of Aomine’s head, just as his bitch of a roommate turned back to see Kagami practically flying through the air towards him.

Aomine’s eyes widened.

Kagami attacked.

He slammed his hand down with such deadly accuracy, Aomine had no time to dodge.

The sound of the soccer ball slapping directly into Aomine’s face was enough to scare off a flock of birds sitting a few yards down the shore.

Aomine didn’t really like the taste of sand. “FUCK!”

Kagami landed in a crouch, his eyes flashing victoriously. He didn’t stop however.

He continued running towards Aomine who was currently on his back, rolling from left to right with his hands clamped over his nose.

“Yeah! How do you like me now, bitch?!” Kagami sneered, kicking a decent amount of sand  on Aomine’s fallen form.

“Oh my, God! Fuck you, asshole!” Aomine snapped, kicking his leg out blindly towards Kagami’s ankle. His heel came in contact with the bone, sending Kagami down to his knees next to him. Kagami hissed, rubbing his ankle before he lunged. Jumping on top of Aomine, Kagami straddled his hips and raised his hands with every intentions of slapping him a few more times for good measure. However, Aomine was still too pissed, and drunk, to throw him off. “I think you broke my nose!”

Kagami paused, “Eh?”

Aomine grunted, flopping down on his back for a second. “I’m pretty fucking sure you broke my nose.”

“Fuck, are you sure?”

“What the fuck so you mean ‘Am I sure?” It hurts like a bitch!” Aomine grunted, propping himself up on one elbow while tilting his head back. “Oh, God. Am I bleeding?”

“Stop being such a baby and let me check.”

Aomine growled, moving his hand from his face. Kagami hummed, looking down at his nose which was devoid of any traces of blood.

Kagami poked his nose. “Does this hurt?”

“Shit!” Aomine smacked his hand. “Don’t  _do_  that!”

Kagami stared at him for a moment before his hand shot forward at lightening speed. He gripped Aomine’s nose between his index finger and thumb and  _squeezed_.

There was a very pleasing cracking sound coming from Aomine’s nose, followed by a nasally scream.

“Kagami! What the actual fuck?!”

“There. All better.”

“You piece of -! Get the fuck off me, you fag!”

Kagami blinked, lurching forward when Aomine bucked his hips, almost sending him sprawling face first into the sand. Luckily for him, he braced himself, forming a bridge over Aomine’s body just enough to stay out of the reach of his hips. “Did you just call me a  _fag_?”

Aomine scoffed and suddenly rolled to the left, knocking away Kagami’s arm. Kagami yelped, unable to regain his balance before he hit the sand. His face and shoulder rubbed against the grains while his legs kicked out on instinct. Luckily for him, his foot connected with Aomine’s back just as he tried to roll away.

“Kurokocchi... Do you think we should stop them?” Kise asked, watching as the pair once again jumped to their feet. Aomine reached for the soccer ball and thought it would be a good idea to try to get his revenge once again. However, his good aim prior was a one time thing for the ball flew in every direction except where he was aiming.

“Hmm...” Kuroko took a sip from his Sprite, trying to will down his smile as Kagami managed to throw the ball and get Aomine right on the ass. “I think they’re fine, don’t you think?”

“Mmm...” Kise slumped forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palms in an attempt to get the world to stop spinning. “As long as you don’t mind dragging one of them back dead.”

Kuroko chuckled, placing his Sprite down in the sand next to him. “I don’t mind.”

* * *

“Kagami-kun. Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

Kagami grunted, grabbing the back of Aomine’s shirt as he tried to walk in the opposite direction of their apartment. “Yeah. He’s been stupid drunk plenty of times before. I just need to make sure he’s locked in his room and he won’t get out. He doesn’t know how to use locks when he’s this drunk.”

Kuroko stared at him, a frown working his way on his lips. “But Kagami-kun... how does he get in the apartment?”

Kagami chuckled, gripping Aomine’s arm when the dumbass decided to take another chug of beer from the last can Kuroko let him take. “Complex doors are automatic. He just makes it up to the room and starts banging on the door until I let him in.”

“He actually knows how to make it to the room? I’m impresses...”

Kagami laughed at how honest Kuroko looked at that moment... It was almost as if he really  _was_  impressed. “What about you? Can you make it back with blondie in one piece?”

“Wahh! Kagamicchi! I’m not that drunk!” Kise’s head popped up from the back seat, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glossed over. He wasn’t even looking in the right direction. He struggled to sit upright, his award winning grin plastered sloppily over his lips. “See? I’m A-ok!” Kise held up his hand, flashing Kagami a thumbs up before he promptly fell over with a loud whine. “Ow... when the fuck did that seatbelt get there...”

“I can take care of Kise-kun. Don’t worry.”

For some reason, Kagami felt more worried for Kise than Kuroko...

Kagami sighed, turning Aomine’s body towards the door and nudged him, letting him stumble towards it groggily. “Well, I’ll put this idiot to bed. Thanks for having me, Kuroko. It was nice seeing you again.”

Kuroko smiled,  nodding out the window, “It was nice seeing you, too, Kagami-kun. But I’ll be seeing you again soon.”

Kagami grinned, nodding his head in Kuroko’s direction. “Yeah! Drive safely, okay?”

“Sure thing. Good night, Kagami-kun.”

“Mm.”

Kagami turned away with a wave, looking back for Aomine who was waiting, somewhat patiently, by the door, staring down at his beer can with a frown. “Oi, let’s go idiot.”

Aomine glared at him, pushing away from the wall with a little bit more force than necessary. “Don’t call me an idiot, asswipe.”

Kagami didn’t even bother to give him a response.

They made their way up to their apartment with relative ease. Aomine abandoned his empty can in a trash can by the elevator (he missed his first attempt, but Kagami decided not to comment) and shuffled behind Kagami quietly.

It was a bit strange, but Kagami wasn’t going to question Aomine’s silence.

Unlocking the door to their room, Kagami let Aomine shuffle in first before following after. He turned around, locking the door behind him with a heavy sigh. He pressed his hands against the frame, steadying himself as he kicked off his shoes and knocked them out of the way. When he turned around, it took a lot of self restraint on Kagami’s part to not scream as Aomine’s face came really close to his, his gaze burning intensely as he stared directly into Kagami’s eyes.

“Uhh... Can I help you?” Kagami swallowed, stepping back against the door as Aomine regarded him with thoughtfully.

“You’re a great friend, man...”

Huh...?

“Like... You’re a  _really_  great friend.” Aomine huffed, pressing a finger into Kagami’s chest. “Fuck that bitch, okay? Fuck her.” He jabbed him again. “You... are a really good fucking dude. She doesn’t know what’s she’s losing.”

Kagami swallowed, gently pushing Aomine’s hand away from his chest. “Go to bed, Aomine. You’re not making any sense.”

“No,  _you’re_  not making any sense!”

Kagami was pretty sure he was making perfect sense but he decided not to fight it.

“She’s gonna regret losing you, man. And if she comes back, you tell her... you tell her.... ‘Fuck you!’ and you laugh in her face!”

Kagami sighed, “Alright, man. I’ll laugh in her face, okay?”

Aomine nodded, looking very pleased with himself. His eyes were drooping, his head bobbing as his body started crashing where they stood. “Good... because... She’s a bitch.”

Kagami vaguely wondered if Aomine was going to stop talking anytime soon. Nudging Aomine’s shoulders while guiding him towards his room. Aomine kept muttering something along the lines of “Who needs a fat bitch anyway?” while tripping over his own two feet.

Aomine paused at his door, turning around once more to look at Kagami. “You know... I love you so much, you know that? In a completely not gay way though.”

“Aomine...”

“No. No. I’m serious.” Aomine waved his hand, his gaze drifting in random directions. His words were becoming more and more slurred as each second ticked by. “Like you’re so awesome. If you were a chick, I’d let you fuck me.”

Kagami stared blankly, watching as Aomine nodded to himself as if he had said the smartest thing in the world.

“And I don’t let just anyone fuck  _me_... but you... I’d let you do it.”

Kagami sighed, pushing as Aomine’s chest to get him into his room. “Go to sleep, Aomine.” Before Aomine could speak again, Kagami closed the door behind him, just barely catching the sound of Aomine hitting the bed a few seconds later.

Kagami wasn’t exactly sure if things between them could completely be considered “normal”, but at least that was a step in the right direction (sort of...?). He didn’t to think about the past week he spent treating Aomine like shit. He didn’t want to think about the past month (and then some) he wasted with  _her_. He just wanted to think about the days ahead - his days with Aomine (days he should have never traded in for anything).

It was a stretch to say that Kagami slept like a baby that night, but at least he wasn’t tossing and turning anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in honor of actually putting up with this fic for a whole year, I wanted to do something silly or special but I can't really think of anything! I was thinking of a Q&A featuring our boys as they are in this fic, but I'm not sure. If you guys have any questions or requests for them, send them to me! I'll compile them for a while if it seems like a good idea and I'll let you know what I plan to do when I post the next chapter! And depending on how many years that takes me, you may get to ask a lot of questions! -laughs stupidly- If you have any other ideas, however, do let me know! I wanna do something cute for you guys! Thanks again!


End file.
